The Wrong Kind of Right
by marspotterfan33343
Summary: I wish I didn't fall in love with him. I would have chosen anyone, but him. But he was there, and he was my everything, and will always be. No matter what he says, or what I do... I can never be without him. Alex/Justin Incest
1. Prologue

AN: Warnings: Incestuous relationships, and sex, adult based themes. If you don't like please don't read.  
Thank you :)

* * *

Prologue

Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't everything stay the same? So many enameling questions raced through the overly analytical mind was racing to make sense of her feelings. She knew that no matter what she did she would never make sense of what had happened. Holding little Jason in her embrace told her that much was true. Born with more toes then was normal, and a 6th finger on each hand he was god's miracle to her, and she knew that she would never change that he was brought into this world.

Just the person that helped bring him, and the strong irreplaceable, love she felt for him.


	2. The Return

The Return

* * *

"Stop that!" Alex whined as her small black lab jumped up on her trying to get her attention. She was attempting to make herself a sandwich for dinner, but he wasn't having it at all. All he seemed able to do was get in the way every few seconds, and try to take her away from making her sandwich. She glanced over towards the clock, and read that it was nearly ten o'clock at night. Nothing surprised her since her life had always been bizarre to say the least, and her dog was only just the beginning, of events that she would be dealing with tonight. A laugh escaped her lips, and she patted her dogs head lifting the plate off the counter, and walked out of the kitchen, and into her spacious apartment living room, and seated herself.

"Stop that boy!" She said, as he stuck his face in her lap, and before she could stop him he bit her sandwich, and took off running with it in his mouth dropping it's contents all over the carpet, and she groaned putting both hands on her head, and shook it, before taking the plate off of her lap, and putting it onto the end table. Everything bothered her these days, and it didn't seem she could control any of them. She watched her dog greedily chomping on her sandwich looking over at her with a look that told her he knew he had won this match. It irked her when her dog got smart with her, and she shook her head again, "Bad Buster"She said to her dog, and he ignored her entirely finishing off the sandwich, and started eating the pieces he had dropped off of the floor.

She was about to stand to stop him, but there was a knock on the door that stopped her, "tap. tap, tap" could be heard, and she raised an eyebrow wondering who exactly would be standing on her porch at ten o'clock at night, especially since it was pouring with rain. She smoothed out her clothes, and peeped through the peep hole, and scrunched her eyebrows together to form a tight line as she took a step back, and unlocked the latch, and turned the door handle hearing the creaking of the door opening as her brother came into view, but the sight of him made her nearly drop dead with fear, and anxiety, "JUSTIN!" She gasped as her brother half fell, half walked into her now open arms.

He was indefinitely a sight to look at, he was covered in bruises, and his mouth was bleeding, showing that his lip was cut up. She started cry upon seeing the condition he was in, and immediately shut the door behind him, half dragging, half pulling him to the couch she laid him down, and immdiatly walked to her bathroom digging a washcloth out of the pantry, and walked back to him kneeling beside the couch dabbing at his swollen, and cut-up lip with it. He looked positively dreadful, and she wiped at her eyes, "Dear god, Justin what happened?" She was in complete shock, and she didn't entirely know what she was going to do to help him. She continued to stroke at his cheek with the cloth running it across his forehead where another gash was. Tears of absolute shock, and horror were rushing down her cheeks as she glanced at him. He was barely conscious, and she truly wondered how he had gotten to her apartment in the first place.  
She glanced over at Buster who was licking at the rest of the floor, finally happy at having devoured her sandwich, and walked back out of the room, and into her bedroom. She was trembling in near shock as she pulled Justin's leather jacket from his body, and discarded it onto her carpet pulling off his ripped, and bloodied shirt as well with his help, and glanced over all of the wounds that were covering him, "Justin What happened!" She sobbed as she looked at his bruises, and stroked his cheek lightly wanting to help him the best she could, "Come with me" She urged, and stood draping his arm over her shoulder, and lead him into the bathroom helping him onto the ledge of the bathtub, and started up the water as she continued to fuss over him.

She looked at him, "I don't know...I was...I don't know...I don't know what happened...I'm scared..." He was trembling, and shaking in complete shock, and he started rambling, and her sobs continued as she reached up placing her fingers on his cheeks, and shook her head.

"Shh...Justin it's alright you don't have to tell me" She sobbed, and continued to place her fingers under the warming bathtub water, and watched as he continued to tremble, and finally she helped him into the tub watching the water rise slightly under his weight. He looked as if he had been through hell, and she felt absolutely helpless knowing that she couldn't help him. It was a painful feeling in the pit of her stomach as she attempted to wash at his body. He was wincing as the washcloth touched the wounds.

She had never thought of Justin in this way, before. He had never been so weak, and like a breakable doll before. He had always been her big brother. The one person who could protect her from harm, and always saved her ass when she got herself into trouble as a little girl. She hadn't seen him in over a year. She was trying to suppress the last time she had seen him from her mind. They had fought relentlessly with each other, and she had shouted that she was done, and he that he never wanted to speak to her again. It had been like a knife was jabbed directly through her fragile heart when he spoke those words, and now all that was done was forgiven.

She was going to assume that much since he had appeared on her doorstep half dead. She wasn't even thinking about the fight she was more curious as to why he would have come to her for help. Why not their little brother? Last she heard he was still talking with him. She stroked at the outlines of his skin with the washcloth trying to clean him up, "Dear god Justin what will I ever do with you?" She sighed shaking her head gently continuing to clean his wounds with the warm water while biting her bottom lip. It took a while, but he seemed to calm down, perhaps it was the water, that was helping him.

He trusted her, and she knew that if he didn't he wouldn't be here. The painful thoughts that were rushing through her mind were endless. She wanted to know more than anything who had done this to him, because she wanted to make them pay, and big time for what they had done to him. She was by no means the stronger wizard next to him, but she was a wizard, and she could do some forms of damage when she wanted to. Her eyes locked on his, and he shook his head, in shame glancing down. She hadn't even thought about what she was doing. Her mind was only on making him feel better, and soon. She was desperately trying not to focus on the reason for the fight they had had all those months ago. It wasn't a reason that should have ever been in the picture.

She had moved away from her parents house, and even further away from Justin, just so that she wouldn't have to face him, all of those memories were flying back at her. She had tried to bury them deep within her heart, and soul, but it hadn't worked. She was entirely open now. She wasn't going to be able to hide them as long as he was around, but she didn't have the heart to kick him out. She knew that it wasn't even a possibility at this point. She needed him here, to know that he was safe, and taken care of, and not out in the streets somewhere getting hurt.

She closed her eyes her hand that still held the wash cloth in it freezing against his skin as she became lost in her thoughts, and lowered her head drawing her hand away, and she felt his warm wet fingertips against her cheek, and opened her eyes gazing into his. She could see the pain, and regret in them, and bit her lip again trying hard to look away, but he was firmly holding her cheek, as he looked at her, "I'm sorry...for everything, I know I hurt you..." His voice trailed off, and he couldn't finish the sentence as she shook her head dropping the cloth into the water, and lifted her hands drawing his hand away from her cheek.

"It doesn't matter now...it's over" She said letting go of his hand, and she could see the awful look of agony etched into his features as he heard her words, and she attempted to stand, but immdiatly felt his hand grasping her wrist, and she was forced to turn her head back to him.

"It does matter, I can see it in your eyes" He said, and she shook her head pulling her arm from his already weak grasp, and stood up, before he could attempt to speak even another word about it, and she walked to the sink drying her hands on the hand towel hung on the towel rack.

"You should...um...get out, and dry off" She told him, and he reached out pulling the plug on the drain, and watched as the water started to empty from the tub, the small swirly starting to occur as it sucked the water out, and he stood up weakly grabbing at a towel. The bath had strengthened his weak muscles slightly, and now he was at least able to stand without falling over. She looked away from his naked body, and turned towards the door to the bathroom opening it, "Come out when you are dry, I still have some of your clothes." She told him flatly trying to be as toneless as possible.

He didn't answer, and she simply walked out closing the door behind her, as her dog looked up at her, and she could tell that he knew that she was upset. Buster always seemed to know. He was a good dog, and she walked into her bedroom, after scratching him, behind the ears, and dug through her closet finding Justin's old clothes, buried inside, and walked back out nearly ramming into her brother, and she immediately handed him the clothes. The towel was wrapped around his waist, and his body was beaded with sweat.  
"If you are tired, you can sleep on the couch" She offered, and he nodded with a smile in her direction, before walking to it throwing the clothes she gave him down, and pulled off the towel pulling on the clothes that she had of his, and shook out his hair trying to dry it. "I am exhausted, I think I will be heading to bed" She told him, not feeling too tired, but she needed an excuse to stay away from him, and process everything that had just happened, and prepare for the drama of having him in her life again. She yawned, and stretched walking back towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight Angel" He said softly, and she turned back towards him a shiver rushing up her spine as he looked at her an exhausted smile lining his features, and she felt the beating of her heart speed again. He hadn't called her that in a while, and she remembered he had come up with that nickname for her, because he told her the first time he saw her dancing when she had taken dancing lessons she had been as beautiful as an angel. Even the thought within her mind scared her to the core. She didn't respond simply went into her room, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door sliding down it tears lining her eyes blocking out her vision. She didn't need this, she had been just fine without him, and now he was back, and she couldn't turn him away. He could be in real danger if she did, and she wouldn't be the reason for the death of her brother. She tried to wipe at her tears, and stood pulling off her shirt, and pants slipping on her jamies, and laid down on the bed the tears falling into the pillow. She was beyond words with grief, and she was more emotionally drained then imaginable. She closed her eyes, and it wasn't long before she was drifting into a tired, and bitter sleep.

* * *

**AN: Did you like the first chapter? Should I continue? :)**


	3. Confessions

Confessions

* * *

The feeling of exhaustion swept through her body, and the feeling of her eyelids flickering, as her eyes raced, and she tossed in bed. She was dreaming, relieving every second of the last time that she had seen Justin. It was tormenting her, again, and again endlessly, and she knew that it wasn't going to stop. She started sobbing in her dream, and soon the soft sound of her sobs were emerging from her petite body in real life. The sound awoke Justin who was laying on his back on the couch trying to sleep, but was in too much pain to be able to. He was thinking about taking some pain pills, but he gave up the thought when he heard the sound of crying coming from her bedroom. He pushed the blankets he had found off of his body, and slipped from the couch pains shooting through his sides, and he winced rubbing his side a sigh emerged from his lips.

He silently approached her door, and silently opened it, walking across the carpet of her floor still hearing the insistent sound of her tears as he occupied the edge of her bed looking down at her. She was having a fitful sleep, and it pained him to watch. He couldn't see her suffer, and he wondered if she had been like this since he left. He lifted his fingertips stroking her hair softly, with one hand, and wiped at her tears gently with the other, "Wake up Angel" He whispered softly leaning down to whisper in her ear, and she stirred in her sleep her eyes flickering behind the lids.

"Alex...?" She whispered still half in her sleep, "Is that you...?" The disbelieving tone came from her lips, and he continued to wipe at the tears trying his hardest to wake her completely to stop her pain.

"Yes...wake up..." He mused in her ear softly leaning down still pressing her hair behind her ear, and she allowed her eyes to open completely at last emerging from her terrifying exhausted state to look him in the eyes tears blurring her vision as she struggled to sit up, and he immediately pulled her into his embrace wincing from the pain it caused him to move. She snuggled into his arms the tears continued to fall, and she trembled continuing to cry. Buster was laying at the end of her bed watching both of them the entire time.

It took her several minutes to stop her tears, and the entire time he sat with her helping, and not ever letting up on comforting her. He knew that she needed this, and deserved it more than anyone else did. He should have never hurt her, and he knew it in his heart, but he couldn't do what she wanted, he simply couldn't do it. She at last gathered the strength, and the stability to push herself out of his arms, "Why did you have to come back!" She shouted the tears immediately pouring from her eyes, and she reached up to wipe at them herself pressing her back against the backboard of the bed. Everything was confusing to her, the fact that he had returned was the most confusing thing of all, and it nearly killed her to look at him now.  
"You were the only one I could turn to..." He whispered shaking his head not sure what to say to her. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, he just had, and now she was confronting him about it, he didn't know what to say.

"You told me you never wanted to speak to me again!" She cried her tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and she wasn't even bothering to wipe them anymore, "Are you really that cruel to come back!" She was in hysterics trembling, and shaking sobs choking her.

"Alex pleas-" he started.

"No! Fuck you!" She shouted all her anger pent up inside of her, and she wasn't even thinking about what she was saying or doing. This was no time to turn him away, he was injured. If he left now she knew that she would never be able to forgive herself for sending him away. They were family, and she knew that she was always supposed to be there for him no matter what happened, "I loved you, and you fucking broke my heart!" She shouted back at him the anger still welling inside of her.

He shook his head, "What we were doing was wrong Alex! It was so wrong!" He shouted back at her not caring that it was probably around one a.m. in the morning, and she more than likely had neighbors, this was something they had been avoiding for over a year now, and everything they felt had remained pent up inside simply waiting to release, and now that was exactly what was happening.

"But I didn't care, and I know you didn't either!" She cried out the tears continued to pour down her cheeks that were flushed bright red with colour from all of the heat that was burning through her throbbing temple. All the pent up heartbreak that had been stored away fro the last year was now coming out all at once.

"God damn it Alex! What about Max! What about mom, and dad! What would they think if they found out!" He shouted back at her his own anger, and frustrated emotions flying out of control his words, were entirely in check, and he knew that if Max found out about their secret he would never look at them the same again.

"It never mattered to me don't you understand!" She shouted, "I loved you, and all I wanted was to be with you for the rest of my life!" She was trembling her vision was entirely blurred, and her hands were trembling as she lifted them tucking locks of her hair behind her ear, "Don't tell me you didn't feel the same way!"

He turned his face away from her shaking his head. He knew that deep down he did feel the same way, and it had nearly killed him to break her heart, but he had done it for the best. He had wanted her to have a normal life, and a boyfriend, and a life separate from him. He had wanted her to at least try to fall in love with someone else, even if he knew that he never could, and try her hardest at normalcy. He didn't want her to feel the way she was, and no matter what, he thought that what he had done was for the best, that he had left her to make her life easier, but now he saw all he had done was caused more pain for the both of them.

"I did feel the same way, and that was why I had to leave..." His voice lowered till it was barely above a whisper, "I didn't want this for you, I didn't want to have the rest of your life lived in fear that someone would find out, our family would find out..." He shook his head looking down still, and he could hear the sound of her sobbing at last beginning to tone down. The yelling was over, neither of them could muster up the strength to tear apart the other any further then they already had.

It was evident to her that he was telling the truth that he had left, because he thought it was for her own good, "Don't you see how miserable I am?" She asked him softly, "I haven't been happy since the day you left, and now that your back all I can think about is the possibility of losing you again..."

The tears were streaking down her cheeks, and he watched her. He knew that this time no matter how strong the urge to leave was, he wasn't going to be able to. He couldn't leave her this time, because he needed her. She was the air that he breathed, and he had never truly left. He had watched her from time to time when she was asleep at night he had snuck into her apartment window just to watch her, played lightly with her hair in the moonlight as it shined in through the open curtains. He hadn't been able to leave her, anymore than she was able to forget about the way she felt. He looked down at the sheets of the bed trying to think of something to say, that would make her believe that he wasn't going anywhere, while also trying to ignore the pain.

He was about to speak when he felt her lips against his in one rush of passion, and lust, and his body immediately reacted subconsciously, and he wrapped his arms around her feeling the pain from the bruises still etched into his body, but at the same time, his entire body went numb, and he could feel just how much he needed her, needed this. Their lips didn't break apart, and their breathing sped up, both getting lost in the moment as Alex pulled at Justin's shirt until their lips parted so she could discard it on the floor, before it was immediately thrown onto the floor, and their lips again met in passion. His fingers slipped beneath the line of her shirt stroking at the heated skin beneath, and he could feel the flat surface of her stomach against the tips of his fingers.

Their lips broke apart again as he pulled the oversized night shirt over her head, and threw it aside their lips once again parting, before crashing back together, and he laid her back against the bed sheets his hands tracing down her now bare chest, and stomach his fingers circling her nipples causing them to harden against his fingers, and her to moan into his mouth. She reached down pushing down his boxers, and he kicked them off onto the floor, never breaking the heated, and quickly progressing kiss. They both needed each other, in this moment, and just by watching the way their bodies moved together anyone could see how much it killed them to be apart. Alex hadn't been with another man in this way in her entire life. She had allowed Justin to take her virginity years ago, and now that he was back in her arms she felt like everything was back to normal.

He slipped his fingers down her perfectly toned skin again, and moved them towards her panties that were the only fabric left on her body, and she could feel the warmth her core was emitting, and the feel of the fabric of her panties against her skin. They were soaking wet, he was forcing her into arousal, and he made them even more wet as he slipped his fingers over the heated fabric, and started stroking her clit that was peaking out through the fabric gently. He could feel the nub completely harden against his finger as he lightly stroked it through her panties, and she gasped into his mouth moaning loudly, and arched her hips slowly towards his finger. He was teasing her just like he used to all those many months ago, and it was killing her like it always did.

He smiled against her lips, and pulled her panties down, and she kicked them off leaving them both completely naked their bare skin rubbing against each other as the moonlight shone down on them. She needed this almost as badly as he did, and that wasn't going to change no matter what happened. He slipped his quickly hardening member against the slit of her opening lightly rubbing it a few times against her clit causing waves of pleasure to rush through it, and she moaned as at last he inserted his member into her throbbing core, and started thrusting into her. Forgetting entirely about his pain, and focusing entirely on her, and his want, need, and desire for her. He needed her more than he needed air, and the passion continued to well inside of him.

Neither of them spoke, but both gasped against the other's lips as he inserted himself into her. She started moving her hips with his, and continued to moan into the kiss. She needed this, and she had dreamed that someday they would again be together this way. She lifted her hand as she kissed him running it down her body, and guided it towards her core again guiding his fingers towards her clit making him rub the sensitive nub to help her orgasm progress. Her moans grew louder as the seconds went by, and the sweat started building on their perfectly melded bodies. They had both been without each other for so long that now that they were together their feelings, and emotions were ten times more intense than they used to be.

She broke the kiss crying out as she felt an orgasm rushing through her, and not seconds after hers Justin felt his coursing through his body, and the feeling of his love juices rushed up inside of her as he thrust into her several more times, and at last went limp on top of her body. They were both out of breath, and their hair was sweat matted from the friction, and heat their bodies had let off. He leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers again in a wave of lust, and passion, and she moaned into the kiss still feeling the intense waves as he lightly continued to rub her sensitive clit trying to calm her. At last he stopped pulling his fingers away, and the kiss again broke as she moved him beside her still out of breath, and she whimpered as she felt his member sliding out of her.

Her arm wrapped around his waist as she remained breathless, beside him. The feel of their naked, and sweaty bodies pressed together felt amazing, better than anything she had felt in such a terribly long time. She was exhausted, and at the same time she was afraid to close her eyes in fear that when she woke up this would all just be a dream, and he would again be gone. He stroked her hair, and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you Angel" She opened her mouth allowing more breath to escaped.

"I love you too, Justin" She whispered, and continued to attempt to stay awake, but lost the battle ultimately clinging to him, as she drifted into sleep. She felt better than she had in a long time, and she knew that for once she wouldn't have any nightmares, as she felt his breathing evening out beside her signifying he too had fallen asleep.

* * *

**AN: Alright what did you think? Too little? Too much? Opinions, and suggestions welcome :D**


	4. The Morning After

The Morning After

* * *

The warm rays of the sun awoke her as she shifted within his arms, at first not remembering what had happened, or that she was back in his arms. Safe, and warm. She groaned, and opened her eyes the blurry vision starting to clear up as a yawn escaped from her lips. She noticed who was holding her, and sat bolt upright, and pressed the blankets to her chest. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had just allowed him back into her life, and now he had the opportunity to leave, and break her again. She felt the impending tears starting to well up in her eyes, and blinked trying to hold them back, as she looked down at him. Her fingers reached out, and rested on his chest tracing across the perfect form of his body, and she bit her bottom lip.

She watched as he started to stir against her fingers, and pulled her hand back, as he turned on the bed. She was never going to forgive herself for this one, and she didn't know what to think. She was trembling with fear, as she watched his eyes flicker open, and he rubbed at them yawning, and sat up. She leaned back against the backboard cling to the blankets that were covering her. She felt embarrassed to let him see her naked, even after what they had done the night before. She allowed a sigh to escape her lips, and searched his eyes trying to read them, so she could think of something to say.  
"Justin I-" Her words were cut off, and she couldn't even speak as she watched him lift his finger to her lips to silence her.

"It doesn't matter Alex, I am not going anywhere" He promised her giving her his heart, and willed her to trust him this time. She wanted to believe him badly, but she didn't know if she could. The memories of pure hate that had flooded his eyes the day he had left screaming how much he hated her, and left her to cry in hysterics on the floor. She wished it were that easy, and she wished that she could trust him, like she used to, but she felt like she had grown so much, and she didn't think she could do that again. At least not for a little while.  
"I can't...I can't just love you again, and have everything be alright, it isn't that simple" She was shaking her head, and lifted his hand which had progressed to stroking her strands of hair, and kissed it softly, and she heard the sound of her dog Buster in the living room running around, and she figured he was hungry, and needed food, "Just give me some time Justin...Please..." She whispered, pleading with her eyes, and she dropped his hand, and watched it fall to the bed. He looked defeated, and could tell he was still in pain. She pulled the sheet off the bed, and wrapped it around her body walking to her closet, and she pulled out a pain of shorts, and a pink tank top, and pulled them on maneuvering the blanket the best she could as she finally dropped it when she was finished, and she could see the perplexed look on Justin's face from the charade, and she placed her hands on her hips, "Don't look at me like that!" She pouted, and walked out of the room, and his eyes followed her. She walked into the living room, and glanced at Buster who was racing in circles around the coffee table, and she shook her head, "You hungry boy!" She asked, and he barked looking up at her wagging his tail.

She walked into the kitchen, and stood on her tiptoes to reach the dog food, and pulled it out pouring Buster some of his favorite food, and he immediately shoved her out of the way gobbling it down as if he hadn't eaten in ages. Well he probably hadn't eaten since he had stolen her sandwich, but this was also normal for him regardless. She shook her head, and walked back to the cupboard replacing it, and closed the door. She saw Justin hobbling into the room clutching at his ribs that she could see were bruised, and she rushed to his side forcing him to sit on the couch.

"Oh no you don't, you are on bed rest!" She told him immediately starting to take charge of the situation. She hadn't been in charge much in her life, but right now, she wasn't going to risk Justin straining himself anymore then he already was. She looked at him, and he looked up at her.

"Well thanks mom" He teased, and she shook her head.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself!" She explained, and he nodded a smirk crossing his features.

"But you will allow me to have sex with you" He said, and she felt a hot blush creeping across her cheeks as he spoke. He could always get to her no matter what it was he said, or did. She always felt so damn weak when she was with him, and her heart was already racing.

"Not anymore you aren't!" She told him, and shook her head, "That was a mistake..." She allowed her voice to trail off, and she shook her head walking away from him trying to hide her clear embarrassment at her own actions, and she could see him shaking his head as he laid back against the couch wincing from the pain. She didn't speak, just walked to the bathroom, and threw water on her face looking into the mirror. Every part of her heart, and soul was pulling her directly back into his arms, but every part of her conscious mind was telling her not to fall for it. She couldn't be wit him, again. It wasn't something that was wise, or smart. She was bound to have her heart broken, and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to handle that.

She let out a small sigh, and wiped the water from her face with the towel, and walked back out of the bathroom, and walked towards the kitchen, and pulled open the door to the fridge, and started digging inside of it for a few seconds, before she closed it, and put the contents of eggs, and bacon, and sausage onto the counter. She started to prepare the breakfast like she did every morning, completely ignoring Justin. She feared him right now, and she heard the sound of her dog whimpering, and rolled her eyes, "No Buster, not right now" She said knowing he wanted to be walked, and also to pick off the food she was making. He walked away with his tail between his legs, and she finished preparing breakfast, and put it all on two plates walking back to the couch she handed one to Justin.

"Here, eat up" She said, and he sat up looking at her his usual smirk on his features, but he didn't speak. She didn't comment on his smirk, but simply crossed the room, and sat down on her own chair looking over at him for a few seconds slowly eating. She was starved, but she didn't feel much like eating, simply because her stomach was in knots, and she felt slightly ill. She forced herself to eat it all though, and eventually leaned against the chair putting her plate down, and observed him finishing as well. He placed it down on the table, and looked at her.

She wasn't entirely certain what to say to him. Speaking appeared totally out of the question simply because she didn't know what they were going to do. She didn't want to drag him into her life just so he could push her away again. She feared that if she slept he would leave, and she wouldn't see him again. Every second she was awake she was watching him, and the entire night she had dreamed of his leaving her again. She couldn't have a happy medium in a world with him in it. He had broken her, and now that he was back her mind couldn't settle.

"How long?" She asked after several minutes of dead silence.

"How long till what?" He asked her his eyebrows furrowed as he looked into her eyes trying to play stupid like he always did.

"How long until you leave again?" She didn't dare look at him, she couldn't, "How long until you tear me to pieces, and leave me there to die?" She was unable to stop her eyes from tearing up as she leaned against the couch. As much as she wanted to not cry again in front of him she was quickly losing the battle. He had broken her heart, and now she knew that there was the constant worry that he could easily do it again.

He shook his head looking at her as she sobbed, and he immediately stood walking to her side, and slid an arm around her, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I wanted you to have a life away from me, to at least try to be without me!" He told her shaking his head, "I just don't know what to do anymore Alex...I don't!" He told her.

She turned away from him her world was crashing apart, and she stood rushing from the room, and slammed the door to her bedroom sobbing as she leaned against it. She needed time. She needed to cool off, and she couldn't believe he had just said what he did.

* * *

**AN: I might add to this chapter later :) REVIEW PEOPLE :D NO ONE IS REVIEWING . Do you like? Yes? No? Maybe? XD**


	5. Relieving the Pain

Relieving the Pain

* * *

The feeling of pain at the thought of Justin leaving her was more than she could bare. She was sobbing against the door, and she could hear the sound of her dog scratching on the bedroom door trying to get in to comfort her. He knew that she was in pain. He always knew when the worst was happening. She stood up, and closed her eyes, wiping at them as the tears fell swiftly, and opened the door allowing Buster inside, before slamming it again, and knelt down stroking her dogs coat as he looked up at her licking her face trying to cheer her up.

"Buster..." She giggled, "Stop that" She smiled through her tears, and wiped at them getting her dogs slobber off her face. No matter what this wasn't going to be easy, and she knew it just as well as anyone did. She walked to her bedroom closet, and opened it pulling, out a sweater, and putting it on, before retrieving Buster's leash from the top shelf, and walked back over to the dog, kneeling by his side, and clipped it gently to his collar, and he wagged his tail happily, as she wiped at the remaining tears, her eyes were still red from the crying, but she needed to get out.

She needed the fresh air to be able to think. She didn't think that she would be able to clear her mind while Justin was in the room right next to hers, and come out with a sensible idea, or thought. She closed her eyes, and bit her lip opening the door, and peered out. She didn't see him, but figured he was around the corner in the living room still. She walked out Buster nearly pulling her from the room, and turned the corner seeing Justin on his back looking up at the ceiling. He had listened to her for once. He was doing what she said, and remaining on bed-rest. Good. She wouldn't have to worry about him while she was away for a few minutes. She cleared her throat, and he turned his attention on her his eyes clouded over looking as if he had completely shut down.

"I am going out, so...erm yea...Buster needs a walk..." Her words were failing her, and Buster was pulling her towards the door, before she could embarrass herself, anymore in front of him. She pried open the door, and walked out closing it behind her. Justin didn't say anything just watched her leave, and that concerned her slightly. He was considering running again, and she knew it. She didn't want him to leave, but perhaps it was for the best. She had been doing fine without him, but now he had reopened her heart, and forced himself back in.

She couldn't even imagine what life was like without him again. She shook her head, and continued down the block holding onto his leash, and snuggled her sweater closer to her body, and held on tight. Even though Buster was a golden retriever he was still a very strong, and stubborn dog. That was what she loved about him, though, and she wouldn't want him any other way. She had needed Buster when Justin had left her, and her dog had become her life, and companion. She had needed this, and she was still supported somewhat by her parents, but also was able to mooch off her friends for money when she needed it.

Her thoughts trailed off to Buster, as she attempted to think of anything except Justin. She didn't want to think about him right now. Even though thoughts of him continued to close into her mind. Like the way he had held her in his arms, and made love to her just like he used to before things had became complicated. Even since they were younger they had been close, and over time the feelings had turned into love, and that had scared him. She was naive back then, and hadn't even thought that he would leave her. She had never imagined that he would even want to.

He had told her that he loved her, and of course she had believed every word that he spoke whether he talked about staying, or loving her. He had told her that he wanted to grow old with her, and never let her go. She had been so madly, and savagely blinded by love that she hadn't even been able to think about anything else. She had dazed in class, and even failed a few tests, because her mind had went blank, and thoughts of him had taken over. She shook her head trying to snap herself out it, as Buster barked a nearby squirrel scaring it off.

"Buster leave it alone!" She scolded, and he whined as he put his head down, and she leaned down stroking behind his ear, "Good girl..." She whispered softly, and he looked at her again sadly giving her another whimper, and she simply shook her head stand back up straight wiping at her eyes again. They were entirely red, and she doubted anything was going to change it. She eventually rested with Buster by her side at the local park down the street from her apartment building. She watched all the parents playing with their kids, and knew that she would never be able to have her own.  
She didn't see herself ever falling in love with anyone except Justin, and she had a gut feeling that no matter what he said he was going to leave again. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but he would leave. She could feel it in every sense of her being, and the knowing was killing her more than anything else. She hated knowing these things, and no matter what they wouldn't leave her mind. She didn't for once want to think about Justin, and the worst never leaving question was why did he come back?

He had so clearly a year ago told her that he never wanted to see her again, and that she was never to come near him again, but yet he had stumbled back into her life beat up, and suffering. Her eyes widened, and she realized that she had forgotten all about his reason for returning in the first place. Someone had hurt him. They had beat him to a pulp, and he had made it to her doorstep somehow, and figured it was the only safe place. She wanted to know who had done that to Justin. Who could be so heartless as to beat him like they did? She didn't understand what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into, and she knew the worst thing she could do right now was leave him alone all by himself in her apartment building.

She immediately stood from the park bench, and Buster looked up at her his tail started to wag, and he cocked his head to the side looking up at her again. It was reality. She needed to get back, before Justin got hurt even more than he was already. She rushed down the sidewalk Buster rushing by her side, and she received unusual looks from passerby's as she went, but she ignored them not really caring about the other people. She needed to know that whoever had hurt Justin wasn't waiting for this opportunity to attack again.

She rushed up the stairs to her apartment building, and pulled open the door to her apartment, Buster raced in, and she did after him, and looked around the apartment. He wasn't on the couch, and her heart immediately started pounding within her chest cavity, as she immediately thought the worst. He had left again, or whoever had beaten him had come back, to finish the job. She closed the door behind her, and let Buster off his leash, and he ran off happy that he had gotten a walk out of her, "Justin?" She called out to the silent apartment.

She walked kicking off her boots, and threw her sweater onto the now vacant couch, and rushed to the bedroom throwing open the door, and found that empty as well, and she started to panic, and rushed into the bathroom which was empty as well, and turned back around tears were now welling the outsides of her eyes. Where was he? She couldn't see him anywhere. Was he kidnapped? He was weak enough to be, and especially if the person who kidnapped him knew magic like they did. She rushed back out of the bathroom, and into the living room that was conjoined with the kitchen, but he wasn't here. He wasn't in the apartment at all.

She felt the tears falling freely now as she walked to the fridge searching it for a note, but she didn't find one. She was scared, and furious at the same time. He was simply gone. Had he chosen to leave her again? Nothing would have surprised her these days, and she slammed her fist against the wall, "God damn it!" she shouted tears falling freely as she sunk to the floor sobbing trembling from the sobs. He had done this on purpose he had pissed her off to get her to leave so he could make a clean getaway. He had done this before, and now he was doing it again. He was breaking her heart into a million shreds, and hadn't even said goodbye. She shook, and trembled laying down on the hard kitchen tile allowing her tears to fall freely as she trembled against the floor. she didn't even attempt to move, she had turned into a lifeless sobbing rag doll. She was in shock, and she didn't care if every single one of the neighbors heard her crying. Let them. She didn't really care anymore, because she needed this.

She needed to cry, and let out every emotion that was inside her. She wasn't going to let him hurt her this time. If he was truly gone then she would accept it. She had to there was nothing else that she could do, but the least he could have done was said goodbye. Everything from last time was flying back at her, and it was painful to even think about, or remember. She felt Buster curling up next to her. He was the most loyal dog, and whenever she was upset he would run to her aid, and not leave her side until she was better.

In this case he was going to be here a while, because this time she didn't think that she was going to be able to get over this quickly. She was only so strong, and after a while nothing felt worse than what she was feeling right now. The pain of being rejected, and hurt day after day was more than she was able to handle. She needed to get away from this, and she didn't think that she was going to be able to. Her thoughts were flying, and rushing through her head, and she leaned against the floor.

All that was left to do was wait. See if he would return. She felt Buster nudging her trying to get her to stand up, but she couldn't the pain had taken complete control over her body, and this time she couldn't stop the emotions from welling out of her body.

* * *

**An: Do you like it? :) Hmm what will she do? What is he doing? ;) You will have to wait & see ;D -Evil Laughter;**


	6. Confrontation

Confrontation

**4 weeks later**

She didn't see him. Not for almost four weeks. She waited all that night on the cold tile floor, her loyal dog Buster curled against her side, but he never came, and she knew that he wouldn't. He didn't want to say goodbye probably, because he knew that if he did she would fight him with every inch of her being. She wouldn't let him go easily, because she loved him to much. She would beg him to stay, and in the end he probably wouldn't have been able to leave. She had tried to move on with her life every aspect of it was horrible, but she was determined to deal with it. She was concerned about the condition he had been in when he left though, and she knew that he was alright, because she had called her parents, and they had heard from him a week after he left her house.

She was now walking down the street near her apartment, and her hues were focused on the pavement in front of her, and her dog Buster was beside her gazing every which way. She loved walking him, because he was like a kid in the candy store for the first time. He was always so excited, and happy to be where he was. She smiled, and reached down stroking at his chin lightly. They were headed back towards her apartment, and she quickened her steps, and walked up the stairs towards her apartment her dog Buster climbed the stairs beside her, and she stood at the apartment door slipping in the key, and turned it opening the door, and looked around the small apartment, and froze.

Justin was sitting on the edge of the couch no introductions (hell what happened to knocking?) just like she had left him nearly 4 weeks ago. Was he being a smart ass? She walked into the apartment pulled off her scarf, and threw it onto the table, and slammed the apartment door so hard the pictures rattled. Buster whimpered, and his tail went between his legs as she let him off his leash, and he rushed off clearly not wanting to be in the picture at the moment, "I can expla-" He started, and was cut off.

"Fuck you Justin! Get out of my apartment!" She was feeling the damn tears welling in her eyes already as she stood her fingers trembling, and her stomach felt like it had been cut open, and thrown onto the ground. She couldn't deal with this she could already feel extreme fatigue washing through her body. She watched as he stood, the look on his face was entirely unreadable as he looked at her.

"Not until you listen!" He shouted back at her, and he took a step closer to him, and she took a step back trying not to think about anything. "You fucking lying bastard!" She stormed forward all at once slapping him across the face, and hard, and he felt the pain rushing through his face. He still had problems with his ribs from the attack, but other than that he looked as if he were back to normal, "I can't believe that for even one second I believed that you wouldn't hurt me!" She shook her head tears pouring again, and she started smacking him, every part of his body that she could reach, and he grabbed at her tiny body pulling her against him in a hug, trying to calm her down. She was having another fit, just like when she was little, and Justin had been the only one that was able to stop her. It took a few minutes of soothing, but he did it. He had always been able to.

Her fighting him turned into sobs, and she pushed him away feeling nausea, and rushed to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet her tears still blurred her vision, but Justin was by her side in an instant, "Are you alright?" He asked her stroking her back, and she nodded wiping at her mouth, and flushed the toilet, and he stood pulling her up with him, and looked down at her, "I didn't mean to leave you..." He told her, "I just thought it was best...I didn't need you to take care of me, I stayed away until I could get better..." He looked at her sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter Justin, I trusted you for the last time!" She told him anger was pulsing through her veins, "Every second I am with you all I do is wait for you to leave, and it's funny, because you never fail to let me down" She said, and pushed past him walking towards the living room wiping at the tears on her cheeks. He was feeling defeated he hated seeing her in pain, but it seemed to be the only way to not worry her. He hated making her take care of him, and he had only been able to stay away from her until he was better.

"Please understand-" he was cut off again by her.

"I do Justin!" She spun around to look at him, "I understand everything, I understand that you like to hurt me, and I understand that no matter how many times you come back you will never stay!" She shrugged continuing to give him a defeated look, "And I also understand that I can never do anything about that" She felt the tears falling, "Because you are always going to deny that you can't live without me" She looked down, "But it must be true, since you can't seem to leave me alone" She raised her eyes back to his, and stared directly into them.

He looked at her he couldn't hide his feelings, or the truth from her any longer, "I can't leave you alone, because I do love you...more than anyone else, and more than I wish I did, I will always love you, and that scares the hell out of me!" He told her reaching up to lift her chin forcing her to look into his eyes, "I was afraid of what everyone else will think, and I wanted to try, and move on life, but I realized that I will never be able to be without you, and be happy, and after watching you, I realized you couldn't either" He was shaking his head tears lined his own eyes as he looked at her. She knew he was telling the truth. He was speaking from his soul, because he never cried, he had always told her that he didn't cry, and she had never seen him in a moment of weakness.

This was rare for him, and she knew that it was taking everything he had to show his true emotions to her. He rarely opened up, and told her things, but she could always tell when he did, and more than anything she had an extremely overwhelming feeling to simply yell at him, and make him feel as bad as she did, but also at the same time a form of nausea was again rising in her body, but this time she didn't have the urge to throw up, but a severe dizziness was rushing through her body, and she raised her hand to her forehead stumbling, and he looked at her perplexed, "Alex?" He asked.

"World...Spin-" She whispered, and her eyes rolled back in her head, and she crumpled towards the floor, and he reached out catching her in his arms as she fell. He was in shock she went down on a dime. One minute she was standing, and then next she was falling.

"Alex!" He gasped, and lifted her into his arms holding her against his chest, and walked with her into the bedroom placing her on the bed pulling her shoes off, along with her socks, and pulled her hair from it's ponytail allowing it to flow down her shoulders, as he laid her back against the sheets. He didn't understand what was happening to her. He reached up feeling her forehead. She felt exceptionally warm, and he walked from the room, and into the bathroom pulling a washcloth from the hall closet. He wet it with water, and went back to the bedroom, and placed it on her forehead calmly watching her as she lay on the bed. He had never seen her like this before, and he wasn't entirely sure whether to be concerned, or not.

He decided that the best thing he could possibly do was wait this out, and simply hope for the best.

* * *

**AN: You like this chapter? :) Justin is very mysterious ;) I am trying to write a new chapter everyday in case you were wondering ;)  
**


	7. Assumptions

Assumptions

* * *

The feeling of air leaving, and refilling her lungs was all she awoke to. She was entirely numb, and her head was starting to hurt. She felt her eyes fluttering open, and she glanced around the room trying to focus them. She had slept the rest of the night, and into the next day. She could feel the afternoon sun shining through her windows, and she looked by her bedside, and found it vacant, and peered to the other side of her bed. As much as she hated herself she was searching for him. She feared that he had fled again even though she had told him too, and she nearly jumped seeing that he was lying beside her gazing at her watching her every movement. She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh, this wasn't the time for argument at all.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked him, and he looked at her his head cocked to the side.

"You slept all night, I was starting to get worried" He mused, and reached out playing his fingers through her tresses of hair. She reached up pulling his hand away.

"I am fine thank you" She managed, and sat up wincing as she did, and felt her head pounding from the pain. She started to rub at her temple tenderly.

"Don't try to sit up, you should relax" He told her, and leaned her back against the backboard of the bed looking down at her. She was completely weak looking, and the blood had drained from her face making her look incredibly pale, "How did you sleep that long?" He asked her curiously. He had never been able to sleep for that long of a period of time even when he wanted to. He was truthfully worried about her, and he felt like he needed to take her to the doctor, but he wasn't going to force anything on her.

"It's nothing Justin, alright?" She asked hoping that he wouldn't keep pressing the subject, because she didn't want another argument to arise like they always seemed to do. He always seemed to argue with her, and she always would of course banter with him, and being the girl not give up until she won.

"It's something Alex, because it isn't normal!" He insisted, and held firm keeping her laid back against the backboard with his hands. If she knew something she wasn't telling him he wasn't going to stop until she did. He was a very persistent person, and that was one thing that wasn't likely to change no matter what happened.

"I have just been tired lately alright Justin!" She asked him tears welling in her eyes, "I don't know why!" She cried out, and started trembling as she sobbed into her hands. She didn't really understand why she was crying either. She was feeling extremely tired like she hadn't slept in ages even though she had just woke up, and he looked at her in utter confusion pulling her close to him, and started to stroke at her hair again.

"Shhh it's alright" He told her gently, for once he wasn't entirely certain how to react to Alex, whether he should just accept what she was saying, or try to dig deeper. Her mood swings were sort of starting to drive him insane, though that was what she did. She had always been this way when he was around. He was used to receiving both ends of the chain. Pulling her onto his lap forcing her legs to straddle him as he reached up, and pulled away her hands, and started wiping at her tears looking into her eyes, "Why have you been so tired? Have you been overworking yourself?" He asked unsure what to ask to make sense of her current situation.

"I haven't been doing anything differently" She told him truthfully, and the sound of the door opening, and Buster wandering in made them both look at him. He seemed to know something was wrong with Alex without even being in the same room, because he got up on the bed, and curled up beside them looking at them with his adorable eyes, "Hey Buster" She whispered gently stroking the top of his head. He was a very laid back dog to say the least. He never really said, or did much at all. It was sad really, but at the same time it made him a great companion.

"Your sure Alex?" he asked entirely ignoring the dog all together. Buster had never really seemed to like him very much, even though he had no problem with dogs, or pets of any kind. Buster just didn't seem to be the kind of animal that liked him at all. "I think so" She whispered, and petted Buster on the head, and he continued to glance at the both of them with pitiful eyes just observing the entire situation. The best thing about Buster is that he didn't judge. He simply wasn't aware enough to judge, since he was a dog. That was why Alex didn't have any best friends except her dog. She had stopped talking to Harper many years ago, and her reasoning was, because she had been in love with Justin, and after a while Harper simply became more of her secret competition to her brother's hear than her friend, and even though it killed her she had stopped speaking to Harper. She had to. She had wanted Justin more than she had wanted Harper, and now she was regretting her choice, since Justin seemed to care less about her.

"But you just look so different...everything about you" He trailed off, and shook his head. He could see that she was bristling with anger, and that he had unwillingly triggered her anger again.

"Justin you wouldn't know if something was wrong with me, because you have no idea, my patterns, or anything!" She snapped, and pulled herself from his lap disturbing Buster who stood, and raced from the room, and she kept her attention on him, "You just think you can pop up here whenever it's convenient for you! What about me Justin! Huh? What about me!" She was in tears again in outrage, and she reached up wiping at her cheeks trying her hardest to stop her tears, but they kept flooding her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" He whispered softly, and she screamed the loudest he had ever seen her scream, and she started having another fit slapping him all over his face, and striking every part of his body that she could get her hands on. She couldn't take anymore of this. She simply wasn't able to. He was driving her mad with his head games, and she was starting to literally go insane when he was around her, and hell even when he wasn't she was constantly wondering when he would pop up again, and that got to her the most.

His eyes widened, and he immediately clamped her body against his trying to relax her, and calm her down. It didn't matter she was on a tirade, and she was struggling fighting him, though it was no use, because in the end he was stronger than her, and she simply tuckered herself out going limp against his chest in a fit of tears, "God damn you Justin!" She breathed, and continued to lay limp against him unable to move herself away as much as she wanted to, and she didn't have a choice, but to remain.

"I really am sorry Alex, I didn't want it to come down to this...Really I didn't" He promised, and looked at her trying to search her eyes for a reaction, but she seemed to have run out of words, and she stood from the bed again, and rushed to the bathroom, "Again?" he asked no one in particular, as he followed her into the bathroom, and held her hair back out of her face, and when she was finished throwing up he turned her to face him, and watched as she flushed the toilet, and wiped at her mouth.

"How long have you been throwing up!" He asked her, and she turned away from him standing from her position on the floor.

"Just a few days, god Justin, it's nothing!" She muttered, and tried to stand up, and step along the side of him, but he moved in front of her blocking her path, and she glared at him as he stopped her from going anywhere.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" He felt the breathing hitch in the back of his throat, and watched the same reaction happen to her as she searched his eyes. All memories floated back to the last time he had visited, and they had slept together, and he looked at her waiting for her answer, but she was staring at him paralyzed in fear. He had always been the smartest, and of course she had always joked he would grow up, and be a doctor, or something of that sort, but now all she wanted was to crawl into a hole.

"I don't think so..." She whispered, and looked away from him. She had been thinking about buying a test, but she was terrified of the results. If she had a baby by her older brother she was done for. Her parents would disown the both of them, and especially if she didn't tell them Justin was the father, because then the baby would have been born out of wedlock, and wouldn't have a father. She didn't know what she would do. She closed her eyes, and shook her head trying to get all thoughts of a child from her mind, "Of course not" She stated more firmly looking up at him, and into his eyes. Her own pleading with his to drop it entirely, but she knew that his will was strong, and if he believed for even a minute that she was pregnant he would force her to find out.

"Well then it can't hurt to take a test" He countered her attempt at a dodge, and she immdiatly groaned wanting him to drop this entire thing. The truth was, that she had always wanted a child, but she couldn't even imagine having one with Justin, and what if it was born with deformities? She was terrified, and she turned away from Justin trying to hide her face from him.

"Can't you just drop it!" She asked him still not looking at him.  
"You know I won't!" He told her, and turned her face back to look him in the eyes. She shoved him out of her way, and stormed past him tears of frustration rushed down her cheeks. She felt as if all she did around him was cry. He made all of her emotions go wild when he was around, and she was powerless to stop them. She heard Buster walking around, and realized she hadn't fed him, and that was his problem. She walked to the cupboard, and pulled out his food, and poured it into a bowl for him. He started gobbling it down like it wouldn't be there tomorrow, and she put the rest back away, and turned around nearly ramming into Justin.

"Why can't you ever just drop anything!" She asked him, and he looked at her shaking his head.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you, and if you are pregnant you have to be on special vitamins, and find a doctor..." His voice trailed off, and he realized he was being his usual self, and that she was asking more of a rhetorical question than one that needed an answer.

"And If I am pregnant Justin!" She asked, "What then!" She asked him, "What am I going to tell mom, and dad?" She was continuing to shake in annoyance, "Oh well, mom, um Justin kind of got me pregnant!" She hated how he just stood dumbstruck as if he had never imagined was the father.  
"You mean you haven't..." He wanted to say slept with someone else, but now he was beginning to realize that he had been the only one she was with. The only thing he had been thinking of was that she was pregnant, not that she was possibly pregnant with his child. Now he felt as if he should be the one throwing up. He couldn't imagine what would happen to the child it wouldn't be safe for either Alex, or the baby at all. He was defenseless to even stop any of this, and he shook his head.

"What do you take me for!" She shouted, "A slut!" She was offended by his question, and the tears never stopped falling, "You were my only Justin surely you know that by now!" She said, and he nodded trying to come to terms with the fact that he would be the father were she pregnant. "Of course not..I just didn't think..." He shook his head, "Never mind" He grumbled, and she looked at him disgusted by his assumptions of her, and walked to the couch digging through her purse as she did.

"If you absolutely insist on my taking one then you are going to the store, and buying it!" She informed him in a matter-of-factually tone, and he nodded softly, and took the money from her, and she walked back towards her bedroom, "In the meantime I am going back to bed" She told him, and went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her informing him that he wasn't welcome all in one gesture.

* * *

**An: What do you think so far? :D REVIEWS ARE LOVELY ;) hours to write; seconds to review. Also thank you to Not Just a Nerd :) Your review was lovely ;) & also Baku Babe, and Iheartdisney128 who have been reading all along :D Thank you also to everyone who reads it means alot :D Feel free to message me, if you wish :) **


	8. Results

Results

* * *

Laying on top of her bed she tried to forget about everything that was happening to her. She had been fearing pregnancy for days now, and Justin had just brought it all out in the open, she knew that he was the only one that she had slept with, and he was the only possible father of her child, and that terrified her more, if she was pregnant. Not to mention the fact that Justin simply appeared, and disappeared whenever he wanted to, what kind of life was this baby going to have if he did that? She was worried sick, and even though she was exhausted tired she couldn't even begin to sleep. Her eyes teared up, and she wiped at them, "God damn it..." she whispered wiping at them as they fell again. She hated looking weak, but yet lately that was all she seemed to look like.

Over the course of an hour, she was asleep, and drifted in between nightmares, and consciousness. She felt ill from all of the different things that were floating through her mind. She didn't awake until she felt Justin's fingers brushing her hair, and the side of her face. She opened her eyes glancing around her small, secluded room. She didn't know what to think as she looked up into Justin's eyes. He was perfect, and for just one second she felt the never ending love she felt for him flowing through her entire body. She needed this, and she needed to know that she was safe. She didn't trust him to not leave her, and probably never would, but she for now felt like she was safe. She lifted her hand gently, and stroked at his stilling it.

"Justin..." She whispered her voice trailed off as she looked up at him, and he smiled gazing down into her eyes, the sun was beginning to go down in the sky, and it was sending in a pink light through her window. Showing that dusk was upon them. It was making the moment even more beautiful. Alex knew that it wouldn't last long though, these kinds of things never did for her, and in the end she never got her perfect fairytale. She was always trapped in a world of constant horror's, and heartbreak. All starting with Justin. She lifted his fingers to her lips, and pressed a soft kiss to them. She was still waking up as she looked at him, and she wasn't even full aware what she was doing yet as she released his hand, and watched it fall to the bed.

She sat up, and calmly pressed her lips to his, feeling them stiffen against hers, for a few seconds before beginning to move against them. She felt her heart fluttering within her chest, and traced the pads of her fingers against the skin of his neck, and cupped the sides of his cheeks, and reached them back tangling them in his hair. She was beginning to enjoy her incessant, and confusing mood swings. They weren't too bad, and she began to loose herself in the kiss, before all at once her sense came back, and she pulled away untangling her fingers from his hair, and gazed into his eyes slight confusion washing over her. She had somehow ended up on his lap, and his fingers were stroking her sides softly tracing pattens into the delicate skin beneath her shirt.

"Alex?" He questioned also realizing what he was doing, and stopped his fingers placing her back down on the bed, and he cleared his throat a blush creeping across his cheeks, as he looked at her. He wasn't any better at figuring her out than she was, and that was clear in his eyes. She shook her head trying to think of something to say to him.

"Did you get some? Tests I mean..." She whispered adverting her eyes to the bed trying to distance herself from him, before she had any more urges to kiss him, and this turned into another make-out session that she simply couldn't afford to have. She needed her rest as it was, and sex would simply wear her out. She closed her eyes, and allowed a sigh to emerge from her lips.

"Erm...yes...bathroom..." he was just as nervous as she was, and she nodded at his answer, and stood up not wanting to meet his eyes, and simply walked from the room, almost ramming into Buster as she did. Man was her dog insane. Standing at her door instead of coming in, and she leaned down patting him on the head, and walked into the bathroom before Justin could stop her, and closed the door flicking on the light, and turned to the mirror looking into it. Her lips were still numb from the kiss that she had given him, and she could still taste him. She hated when this happened. Every time he came back he made her want him more, and now she was wanting to be with him again, even though she had promised herself that she wouldn't.

She cursed to herself, and walked to the edge of the sink picking up the bag, and dumped it onto the counter looking at all of the different brands he had bought her. She lifted the one labeled 'First Response', and turned it over reading what it said. It was supposed to be the fastest responding test that could tell if you were pregnant before all of the others, "It's now, or never Alex" She whispered to herself, and knew that inside her head was screaming to pick the never choice. She didn't want to know in all honesty, and she didn't even want to think about anything. She just wanted this over-with so that she could move on with her life, and deal with the results. She closed her eyes inhaling, and exhaling softly as she stood there.

Her hand started trembling, and she decided to take it the harder way, and try to pee on it. She walked to the toilet, and sat down playing it under her, and closed her eyes counting to three, and tried to pee, but it was so nerve-racking that it took her nearly ten seconds to force the flow. She was trembling, but tried to hold the stick steady as she heard her pee hitting the small stick, and when she finished she closed her eyes, and capped the stick placing it on the counter beside the toilet, and wiped herself before flushing, and getting up. She pulled up her panties, and waited for the results, and the answers to the rest of her life. She knew that there was a high chance that she could loose the baby if there was one, and that would kill her as well.

She shook her head trying to wipe out the possibilities, and effortlessly waited timing the entire thing as she waited for the results. A line across meant negative, and a line across, and a line up, down meant that it was positive. The box said that even if the second line was faint that it was still positive, and she looked at it her fingers trembling as the nerve-racking five minutes were over at last, and she lifted up the test, and she nearly hurled right there into the toilet again, and she dropped the stick.  
Positive. She was pregnant.

She broke into sobs, and fell to the floor clinging to her knees, and curled into a ball. She was terrified now what? The baby was going to be deformed it was going to be a very sick child, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to handle that at all. She cried out, and sobbed harder clutching at her knees, and she heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, and felt arms wrapping around her, but she was numb. Her entire body had gone numb, and she couldn't think, or feel anything. She felt like she was falling on a cloud.

She could hear the sound of a voice. Justin's voice, but she couldn't make out the words, she couldn't hear anything that he was saying at all. She could only hear the sound of tears. Her tears, and the entire world was going completely black around her, and she felt her body going limp within his arms. She couldn't stay awake no matter what she was slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**An: Sooooo What do you think? ;) I know it is short sorry XD **


	9. Decisions

Decisions

* * *

The exhaustion had left her passed out in his embrace, and he didn't know what to do, she was progressively just stressing herself out more, and more, and he knew that it wasn't good for the baby that was now as he looked down at the pregnancy test she had thrown to the floor blatantly clear was growing inside of her. She needed to rest, and that was all he could think to have her do. The shock was now running through his own body, and he wasn't entirely certain what to say to her. He knew this time that leaving was completely, and entirely out of the question, because it wasn't just her now, it was another life form, a tiny person growing inside of her, and were he not to be there he wouldn't be able to live with himself now.

He stood lifting Alex cautiously into his arms, and whispered calmly into her ear, "I love you Alex" and felt her shifting in his arms, as he walked her from the bathroom into her bedroom where Buster was already laying waiting for her, and he placed her under the covers knowing that she was going to have a tough time with the entire thing. She was already a broken hearted girl thanks to him, and now she was going to have to deal with this as well, and that nearly killed him. He didn't want to see her like this. He closed his eyes, and bit his bottom lip sliding into the bed beside her, and simply started to watch her as she slept.

Nightmares. That was all her mind seemed to be able to push her into. She couldn't think of anything happy, but always the same terrifying nightmares of him leaving. She couldn't even remember the dreams she used to love when Justin had actually been in love with her. Now he didn't seem to care about her, and she was stuck with his child for the rest of her life. She prayed that the baby would be alright. She didn't want anything to happen to it. She slept unmoving, but fitfully at the same time. Her mind didn't even get one minute of peace. Not that she had expected anything else, and a sigh emerged from her lips as she remained asleep feeling the air in her lungs, and the numbness that had set over her body subsiding at last.

It took till midnight for her to awaken again, and when she did she felt her loyal dog, on one side of her, and Justin on the other. "Great" she thought to herself. She could already feel another headache coming on, and she was certain that was the last thing she needed. Her eyes focused on Justin who was watching her in the moonlight, "Hey..." She whispered softly to him trying to think about more than just him, but she was failing. She didn't know why, but she felt out of place beside him, and a sigh escaped her small lips. She placed her hand calmly on her stomach, and knew that in a few shorts months a small baby bump would be appearing, and the heartbeat of her small baby would be known. It was going to be torment until that day.

Perhaps it would torment her even after that, "Hey..." He said back his words taken from his lips. He had waited all this time to speak with her, and now that she was awake again he couldn't think of a single word to say. Something told him this was going to be harder than he thought. Everything always was when it came straight down to it. His mind was completely clouded by his own thoughts, and looking at her was making him uneasy. He still harbored secrets from her, and he knew that if he didn't tell her that they were all going to be in trouble. He also knew that he couldn't put their child in harms way now that he knew it existed. It was all so much for him to handle, and he knew that he was going to be a father, and they had to figure out how to tell everyone.

Their parents were going to be livid with her for having a child out of wedlock, and also having a child with her brother. She was doomed no matter what she told them, but she would get into less trouble if she told them it was just a one night stand with another boy. If she told them it was her brother they both stood against getting thrown in jail, or worse. The government could never know about this. They would surely take away their beautiful child and she didn't think she could handle that. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to think of a way to start this conversation. She just wanted to cry, but she knew that she had to be stronger than that. She couldn't just keep breaking down too much stress could abort the baby, and now that she knew it existed she wasn't about to loose it.

"What are we going to tell them?" She asked him, "Mom,Max and dad?" she asked looking down still not being able to meet his gaze. She could feel so much guilt rushing through her. She had allowed herself to get caught up in the moment something that she should have never down, because now she was pregnant, and with the worst possible person, and she could never put a father on the birth certificate. This was horrible, and she knew it far too well. Justin looked down at her, and smiled gently.

"We will tell them the truth..." He told her, and Alex's eyes shot up searching his as if he were insane. Did he not want to hide what they were anymore? What were they considered anyway? She hadn't considered him a boyfriend of sorts since high school, and she wondered if that was going to change now.

"That we slept together, and I am going to have your child!" She asked him shaking her head in absolute horror. He couldn't tell them...They couldn't tell their parents. Could they? She was trying to grasp the concept within her mind, but it didn't seem to be sticking. She hadn't even been able to get her mind around it, and she was having such a hard time now, "I can't tell them Justin, surely you know why!" She said, and shook her head at the absurd thought of speaking up in the first place. She wasn't barely able to think at all about this. She couldn't even believe that he would suggest the truth knowing the consequences, and she sighed, and looked around the room trying to think of a good lie to tell her parents that was believable.

He turned her too look into his eyes, and forced her against the backboard, and she gasped searching his eyes trying to see what he was doing, "Alex I love you, and I am sick of hiding it, I don't care if that means I have to tell them myself, because I will!" He told her, and kept her held against the backboard, and tears forced themselves into her hues again, and she tried to blink them back, and succeeded after several seconds of trying, and her anger got the better of her once again as she looked at him.

She slapped him hard across the face, and glared at him, "How dare you say that!" She shouted, "Do you have any idea how much I loved you!" She asked him, "You broke my heart every time I gave you it, and now you expect me to take you back just like that!" She was losing the battle with her tears again, "Well I say Fuck you! You had your chance, and you lost it!" She shouted, "You don't even deserve to be in the baby's life! You will only break it's heart!" She stood up storming from the room wiggling herself from his grip, and she felt Buster hot on her heels, and Justin sat on the bed watching her leave. He knew that he had said the wrong thing. Alex was beyond upset with him. All he ever succeeded in doing was hurting her feelings. It was true. She had given him her heart several times, and she had never stopped loving him, and he had broken her trust again, and again, and again, and now just because she was carrying his baby he expected to show up, and simply have her heart again? She didn't understand where he got the nerve to do what he was trying to do. She needed to tell their parents something, but she wasn't entirely certain what she was going to tell them. They deserved to know the truth, but they would never accept it, and she knew that the baby needed it's grandparents. Her parent's were so loving, she was sure they would accept it no matter what lie she had to tell them so now she sat on the couch trying to think, Buster was curled up on her feet. Right now she felt like he was the only one that understood what she was feeling.

She couldn't even imagine being with anyone except Justin, but at the same time she needed more time away from him, and he needed to give her some time not only so that she was going to be able to trust him, but also so that he could earn some of her trust back, by proving that this time he wasn't going to leave without warning. She didn't just have to think about her own heart getting broken now, but the child's too. She didn't want anything to hurt this baby especially not him.

She stood walking to the kitchen, and started digging through the frigde, and started to make an assortment of different odd foods, and put them on her plate walking back to the couch she started shoving food into her mouth, and she glanced up seeing Justin standing in the doorway watching her, and she completely ignored him as if he weren't even standing there, and she wasn't about to speak to him. She couldn't even look at him after what he had just said. He was willing to put them all in danger by telling their parents the truth. He was insane, and not only that he had the audasity to say that he wanted them to stop hiding their relationship. How many times had she suggested the same damn thing, and been blown off?

He had fucking left her when she had suggested the same thing, and now he turned around, and asked her to allow him to confess their love. Not on her life. She was starting to loathe Justin as much as she loved him, and she was feeling her heart pounding in two different directions in her chest. One was telling her that she needed to stay away from Justin, and raise the baby, and the other was telling her to take up Justin's offer, and tell their parents. It was what she had always wanted from him, and now she felt entirely torn like no matter what she did she was going to be screwed. A sigh emerged from her lips, as she finished the conglomaration of food that was on her plate, and put it down on the ground letting Buster finish it off like he always did.

She gazed over at Justin, but didn't say a word. He appeared rooted to the spot, and she in turned her head away from him. She didn't care to hear anymore of his 'brilliant' idea's, because she had a few of her own, and none of them involved him at all, and she knew that as much as she didn't want to she was going to end up raising this child much on her own, instead of with him, because he was so mean to her. She allowed a sigh to emerge from her lips, and looked over towards him gently.

"You have made it more than apparent that you don't care, nor want to be in my life, or the baby's so you won't be! I am giving you the chance right now to leave, walk away, and never come back!" She said, and looked into his eyes harshly, "Because both you, and I know that you are not capable of doing anything more than leaving, you will never stay" She said, and continued to gaze at him hating that she was allowing herself to give him another chance to leave, and disappoint her, but she had to. It wasn't just her heart at risk, but the baby's as well, and she gazed at him.

"I will never leave you again, as long as both, you, me, and the baby lives, and breaths, I won't ever hurt either of you!" He told her, "I don't care what you do to me, or how much you scream at me I could never do that to you again, please believe me Alex, I never really left you...I watched you sleep every night...your the only girl I have ever been with, and want to be with...Please don't do this..." He told her, and gazed into her eyes. She was tearing up already shaking her head not wanting to get sucked in by his lies. He was always lying to her always trying to confuse her into doing what he wanted, and it was working, dear god every part of her heart was opening back up to him, and wanting him letting him back in giving him another chance, "Please..." he repeated.

She closed her eyes, and bit her lips shaking her head, "Fine..." A small whisper emerged from her lips, "But if you ever leave like that again, I will be forced to cut you out. Forever next time" She whispered defeated at last. He always knew how to tug at her heartstrings until she let him in. She needed him, and that was the truth. She couldn't do this alone, and she felt his arms wrapping around her, and she opened her eyes in time to feel herself being spun around, and held within his embrace, and for just a glimpse of a second she saw him again. The Justin she had loved, and knew. The Justin she had fallen in love with was back.

* * *

**AN: What do you think! :D Loved it? Hate it! Hours to write; Seconds to review ;)**


	10. Meeting the Doctor

Meeting the Doctor

* * *

The next week was the busiest of her life. She had to find a doctor, and get her vitamins, and remember to take them every day, which was something she wasn't used to, and then she spent the rest of the week worrying about the baby, and how it was doing inside of her. Of course her, and Justin had to leave the part about them being so closely related out of every conversation with the doctor. It was terrible, but Justin announced himself as her fiance. It was the only thing that Alex could think to do about the sitation. Her gynecologist was a nice woman, named Dr. Browski, and she knew her stuff well. She was the best, they were both assured. Justin wouldn't accept anything, but the best for Alex, and the baby (they needed the best to get out of this alive).

Sitting on the edge of the small bed, Alex looked over at Justin. The nerves were building in her stomach. Dr. Browski's nurse had brought them into the room. It was their first visit, and Alex knew that she was exactly five weeks into the pregnancy, because her, and Justin had only had sex one time. She looked straight ahead counting the stripes on the paper attached to the wall. Everything was driving her insane, and she sighed trying to calm her nerves, and felt Justin's hand slip into hers comfortingly stroking it, and she looked down feeling anxious flipping happening in her stomach. She didn't want to wait another second. She wanted to get up, and run like hell out of the room. It would have been so much easier that way.

"What if something goes wrong Justin?" She asked softly looking down at his hand, and stroked it with her own. He had been treating her better, in the last week. He had barely left her side, and hadn't even tried to leave at all. He was starting to earn her trust a little more each day.

"Then I will be here for you, you know that" he told her gently, and reached up stroking her hair, "We are in this together, and nothing will ever change that" he promised, and she nodded simply, and sighed.

"I don't know what I would do without you..." She whispered not even wanting to think about what her life would be like without him in it. He was her butter, and she was the bread. She needed him like she needed the air she breathed, and that would never change. It never truly had changed, and that was what was killing her.

The sound of the door opening stopped their conversation, and they both looked over towards the door, and saw a young woman perhaps in her late 20's, with curly brown hair, and wide rimmed glasses, a clipboard balanced in her hand. She was pencil thin, and looked as if she should eat more. She was beautiful, and her blue eyes rested on Alex a warm smile on her face, "Hello there dear, I am Dr. Browski, and I will be your gynecologist!" She said sweetly her voice sweet as sugar, and Alex responded with a handshake, and a nice to meet you. Justin simply nodded in her general direction taking little notice in the doctor at all, managing to shake her hand. Alex could tell he was scared to death, about this entire experience altogether.

"Have you ever been pregnant before?" The doctor asked sitting down on the small wheely stool next to the bed that Alex was still sitting on. She had started over-viewing the clipboard scanning it with her eyes to get a quick look at Alex's history for the most part.

"No, never" Alex told her truthfully, and watched the lady scribble that down on the charts.

"Alright, it says you have no allergies, and your vital signs look perfectly healthy!" She beamed, and put the chart down on the counter standing from the stool, and walked to the glove box that was hung on the wall, and put on the rubber gloves worn famously, by every doctor, "Well we will have to first check to at least see if there is a heartbeat" She told her enthusiastically with a smile, "And you are the father?" She questioned Justin, and got a simple nod out of him, and Alex squeezed his hand lightly, and smiled at the doctor.

"Yes he is the father" She answered for him, she could tell that he was nervous, because of the fact that they could get caught, and get into serious trouble for what they were doing. It was against the law to have a child with your close siblings, even your cousins, and both of them knew the risks if they were to let their tongue slip, even once.  
"Well lets see then shall we?" She asked, and got a nod from both of them, and Justin seemed to get more nervous by the second as he watched the doctor lifting up the bottom of Alex's shirt, and lifting the bottle off the machine next to the bed, and sprayed some of the liquid onto her stomach, and sat down on the wheely chair next to the monitor, and said, "Look on the screen, and your baby's heartbeat should show up soon" She said, and placed the small ball against Alex's stomach, and rubbed it against the skin the baby showed up within seconds, and the tiny heartbeat was visible on the screen.

Alex squeezed Justin's hand again going silent in shock. The small being that they had created was inside of her, living, with a small heartbeat, "It had a nice strong heartbeat" The doctor commented, and smiled softly, glancing over towards them, and pulled the ball from her stomach, and wiped it off standing from her position on the chair, and allowed Alex's shirt to pushed back down her stomach, and smiled softly, "lets hope it lives past the next two months" She said, and walked to the clipboard jotting more down. Alex was praying silently for the same thing. She knew that it had very little chance of surviving, and at least being healthy for the most part. It could have a numerous amount of problems, but she couldn't worry about that now, especially in front of the doctor.

A breath she didn't realize she had been holding released, and she looked at the doctor, "Well there isn't anything more we can do right now" she said, "But do you two have any questions?" The lady asked, and sat down on the wheely chair looking from Justin to Alex, "Since it is your first pregnancy" She said, and Alex was thinking about it within her mind.

Of course if Alex even attempted to tell the doctor half of her concerns she would have the baby taken away before it even had a chance, but she could ask any basic questions, but was beat to them by Justin, who surprisingly spoke up, "She has been sleeping like crazy...is that normal?" he asked looking at the doctor. For once the know-it-all didn't know everything. She was surprised at him, and she turned her attention back on the doctor who chuckled lightly.

"Lots of woman have that problem when they are pregnant, especially in the early stages, don't worry about it too much, her body is just getting used to the changing hormones, and feeding of another mouth" She said truthfully, and looked at him, "That is just one of the wacky symptoms of pregnancy" She said a sparkle in her eyes, and Alex nodded. She had known about that symptom. It was one she could remember from learning sexual education when she was still in school, and she was kind of surprised with herself.

"Alright" he said, and looked down at Alex's hand, and started playing with it absently. He wanted to make sure that she was having a normal pregnancy for the most part, and that was what he was doing Alex realized, and she looked up at the doctor, and smiled gently.

"Anything else?" The doctor asked, and folded her left leg, over her right, and both of them shook her head, "Alright, well if you ever have a question feel free to call my office any time!" She said, and scribbled a few more things on Alex's clipboard, "Now I am going to prescribe a few vitamins for you, and you will need to take them everyday" She told Alex.

Alex nodded, and within a few minutes, her, and Justin were headed back to her house, in his car. She sat silently in the passenger seat looking out the window. The news had been better than either of them could have imagined. The baby was going to be just fine, and that was a miracle in, and of itself. She reached down pressing her fingers to her stomach, and stroked it praying for the baby for the third time that day. She could sense that it needed a good prayer, or two. A smile escaped her lips.

"Justin?" She asked softly looking over at him, and he continued to keep his eyes on the road, as they sped through town back towards her house.

"Hmm?" He asked her, and didn't look at her still.

"Do you really think we can do this?" She asked him, and he was silent for a few seconds, as if thinking over the question, and at last nodded, "I do Alex..." he told her, "I really do" He said, and continued to drive towards her house, and it fell silent until they reached the small apartment, and he helped her out of the car, and walked her up the stairs his arm draped loosely around her, and a small smile spread across his face. He couldn't think about anything except how much he mattered to her, and she could sense it.

"You should get some rest" He told her softly as they walked into her apartment, and she nodded. All of the effort of going to the doctor had worn her out, and she felt exhausted. She felt him lean down, and press a kiss to her lips, and she returned it enthusiastically, and whimpered into it.

"Come lay with me? " She begged him, and looked into his eyes scanning them, and he smiled softly down at her, and kissed her nose gently.

"I will Angel, I have to go out, and get your vitamin's first though sweetheart" He said, and she smiled softly, and took off her shirt right in front of him, and threw it on the ground standing in only her bra, and skirt looking up at him.

"I don't want to be alone" She pouted softly a glow in her eyes as she watched his breathing hitch in the back of his throat, and she giggled softly, and reached behind her unhooking her bra, and let it drop to the ground at their feet leaving her naked from the waist up, and she stepped towards him, and pressed her breasts against his shirt purposefully, "You sure you want to leave me?" She asked him, and he continued to stare at her in shock for a few seconds, and she didn't allow him to answer. She reached down, and lightly brushed her hand against the bulge that was quickly getting bigger in the front of his pants, and she smirked, "I think your pants are saying otherwise" She mused, and stroked, and received another shaky breath from him as he attempted to control his emotions.

"Alex..." He whispered, and closed his eyes, and she pressed her index finger that had just been toying with him to his lips, and smiled.

"Shhh..." She said softly, and reached her hand down again, and grasped his hand in hers, and pressed it against her stomach, and slipped it down into her panties, and guided it to her core allowing him to feel the wetness that was building in her panties, "I need you Justin..." She gasped as she felt him moving his fingers, and started stroking her clit making her heart speed up, and her eyes flick closed as she bit her bottom lip starting to move her hips lightly against his hand, as the wetness started building further in her panties.

She knew that he knew what she was doing, and that made it all the better as she felt him continuing to explore her core, and finally pulled his hand out altogether, and lifted her pressing her body against him, and carried her into the bedroom closing the door behind them, and pressed her onto the bed, and started kissing her deeply as he stripped off her skirt, and panties, and she started tugging at his clothes. The only thing that could be heard was the soft moaning coming from the bedroom, and Buster was occupying the couch. It was the first time they had been together since he first came back. It was everything that Alex had ever wanted, and nothing could have made her happier if she tried. Her hormones were running wild as it was.

* * *

**An: Did you like it ;D & baku Babe all in good time love ;) I will explain everything, but all in good time :D**


	11. Vitamins

Vitamins

The feeling of waking up in his embrace was the best feeling on Earth. She had never felt safer, or more alive, in the last year of her life than she did that morning in his embrace. The feeling of his steady breathing showed that he was still asleep, and she silently pressed her ear to his chest listening to the constant sound of his heartbeat. Every part of him was perfect, she was finally allowed to be happy again, and it was something she deserved more than anyone, and she could sense that with him by her side she was never going to feel alone again. She smiled as the beating of his heartbeat remained in her ears, and a few seconds later she felt him reaching up to stroke at the tendrils of her hair gently, and she knew she had awakened him.

She pressed a soft kiss across his chest, and smiled softly her body felt a little bit more refreshed, and she whispered gently breaking the silence, "Good-morning baby" She leaned up, and planted a delicate kiss on his lips, and smiled against them as he held her gently.

"Good-morning, Angel" He whispered back, and continued to stroke at her hair as he sat up leaning back against the backboard, and pulled her onto his lap, "How are you and the baby?" He teased knowing she couldn't exactly tell what the baby was doing yet, and he planted his hand across her abdomen lightly stroking the area.

"It's doing good sweetie" She said softly, and leaned in kissing him again, and he laughed softly against her lips.

"Can I go get your vitamins now?" He teased, and she pulled a fake angry face, and smacked him over the head lightly.

"You are the best at ruining the moment hope you know!" She informed him shaking her head, and he chuckled lightly at her.  
"And proud of it" He said planting a kiss to her forehead, and slipping the covers off of his body looking at her with a smirk, and she folded her arms over her chest shaking her head as she stood letting go of her, and fiddled around on the floor for his clothes. They were strewn all over the place, and it was a challenge finding them all.

"You are so mean to me!" She whimpered, and threw the covers off of herself, and slipped out of bed walking to her closet, and pulled out her clothes pulling them on the best she could, and glanced over towards Justin, "Why don't you go get some of your clothes from your house?" She asked him, and he froze looking over at her as if shocked by the entire idea, before shaking his head.  
"Erm...No it's alright you have more than enough of my clothes here..." He trailed off, and shook his head planting an uneasy smile on his face, and she shrugged looking at him.

"Suit yourself" She said, and opened the door to her bedroom watching as Buster rushed in looking up at her barking happily, and she reached down stroking him behind the ears, and straightened her back looking at him gently, "Good-morning Buster!" She greeted him, and the dog licked her hand. She laughed, and turned her attention back on Justin who was finished dressing, and walking towards the bedroom door carefully. He still seemed a little uneasy, and she wondered what his problem was.

"Well I am going to go, and get your vitamins, and erm...just try not to venture too far?" he told her, and she raised an eyebrow, planting her hands on her hips.

"I am capable of taking care of myself thanks" She informed him, and he nearly panicked grasping at her arms and pressed her back lightly against the nearest wall, "Ouch! What the-"

"Please Alex just listen to me, don't leave the house, please!" He begged her his eyes were pleading, and she was looking at him with complete confusion, but she found her mouth involuntarily opening, and telling him that she would do as he said. She wouldn't leave the house. He seemed so adamant about the whole thing that she decided it was probably best to listen to him, though he was seemingly getting more mysterious as time went on, and it was starting to unnerve her inside at times. She figured he needed to take a chill pill, and that was all.

"I will stay, just...please let go" She whimpered, and he did as she asked letting go of her arms, and she slipped out of his grasp, and stood with her back to him trying to regain her wits after what had just happened. He was truly being bizarre, and she wasn't entirely certain as to what this was all about, but something told her she didn't want to know. She walked to the kitchen, and opened up Buster's food bucket pouring some of his food into his bowl, and he came running as usual, and she sighed, "Good boy Buster" She said simply, and put the food back away, and turned to Justin who was rummaging through his wallet counting his money to make sure he had enough. "You leaving, or not?" She asked sourly, and continued to watch him.

"Yes I am leaving" He told her, and she nodded looking down as she walked slowly towards the bedroom.

"Well I am going back to sleep then" She told him, and he raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, as he walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him, and she shuddered as he did, and left her bedroom door open walking to the bed, and threw herself on top of it. She was joined minutes later by Buster, and she wrapped her arm around him snuggling close to him, and closed her eyes, "At least you are never mean to me" She whispered into his soft fur, and kissed it softly.

Within minutes she was falling back into unconsciousness, and water was all she dreamed about. She had never had a dream like this before, and it was all new to her. She was swimming in a pool of endless water, and her feet couldn't touch the bottom, but she was a tireless swimmer always swimming, and she kept her arms moving; her legs kicking, within minutes she started sinking against her will, her screams were useless. She was being pulled to the depths of this massive never-ending pool, but she felt arms wrapping around her pulling her up to the surface, and her screams were silent under the water, never ending always there. Calling out for Justin to help her.

Reality set in, and she awoke Justin was holding her, and stroking her sweat matted hair yelling for her to wake up, and she forced her eyes open looking at him, "What happened?" She asked looking around Buster was standing barking beside her, "Where am I?" She was in confusion, and he sighed in relief holding her in his warm embrace to calm her down.

"Your fine everything is fine now" He told her, and she relaxed against his chest, her eyes drifted closed, and she tried to catch her breath as she clung to him. It was the strangest dream she had had to date, and now she was back in his arms, again.

"Im sorry..." She whispered against his chest, and stroked her hair lightly now it was his turn to sit in confused silence for a few minutes.  
"For what?" He asked her trying to keep her calm.

"Everything" She whispered, and he shook his head gently kissing her forehead, and held her firmly against her body. He didn't exactly understand what she was apologizing for, but he kept those thoughts to himself, and sat back lightly looking at her.

"You should probably take your vitamins now" He informed her, and she grimaced, and glared at him. He was the king of ruining every tender moment they had with his damn words. She sighed, and shook her head leaning back against the pillows, and out of his embrace.

"Fine" She answered, and he stood from the bed hardly noticing her annoyance, and went, and got them bringing them to her along with a glass of water, and she effortlessly drank the water, and swallowed the pills looking into his eyes, and observed him, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything, and she sighed putting down the glass, and looked at him, "You need to lighten up" She told him, and stroked his hand while they were in hers, and smiled softly, and he shook his head.

"I can't..." He said with a shrug, and kissed her forehead, "I am just so worried about you" She sighed, and looked down at their hands trying to get her mind off of that wasn't helping at all.

"I will be fine, and so will the baby!" She whispered stroking his cheek, "I promise" She whispered unsure of the truth, but figured that from here on out she needed a more positive outlook.

* * *

**An: You like it? ;) -smirks; Patients is a virtue Baku Babe ;D & besides if you stop reading you will never find out BAHAHAHAHA! -evil laugh;**


	12. The Letter

The Letter

* * *

The next 2 months, went by without much happening. She woke up, took her vitamins, and threw up. That was her morning routine, and Justin made sure of that for the most part. He had always been this way around her, and she was glad to have him back. By now she had nearly forgotten what it was like to be without him, and her trust for him had increased alot since he hadn't disappeared, or even attempted to disappear since they had found out about the pregnancy. She was sitting on the couch leaning back. Justin had been extra careful with her lately. He had been doing everything for her, and barely letting her out of the house unless she needed to see the doctor. He did all of the shopping, and told her it was, because she didn't need any added stress.

She took that as a particularly good reason since she was usually the one causing most of the problems, and breaking all of the rules when they were younger. How much she missed the carefree days, before everything had happened. She sighed, and looked over towards the bedroom door, as Justin emerged, and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" She asked him, and he smiled at her walking to her, and shrugged.

"I am gathering all of the laundry, so that I can do some wash" he told her, and she shook her head with a sigh.

"And this is why you grew up, and have no friends..." She smirked at him enjoying the moment of soaking in the fact that he was all alone in life except for her, and he glared at her, and shook his head.

"So your going to insult me huh?" He asked, and she nodded with her usual innocent smile on her face, and he threw the laundry into the growing pile on the floor, and folded his arms, "Keep it up, and see what happens" He muttered, and she scoffed remaining laid back against the couch.  
"What are you planning to abuse a pregnant woman?" She teased, "Cause I hear it's illegal" She winked at him, and he shook his head.

"You are so damn lucky that I love you..." He told her, and walked to her leaning down, and pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed back. Over the course of the two months they had relaxed a little bit, and gone back to their old ways, of tormenting, and teasing each other from time to time. For Alex it came in handy, since there wasn't much that Justin could do to a pregnant lady, especially since Alex could hex him for fun.

"I know" She taunted, and leaned back against the couch looking at the ceiling as he went back to gathering all of the dirty laundry so that he could accomplish something, and she curled into a ball grabbing her ipod off the table in front of her, and popped in her ear buds turning on her music, and closed her eyes humming to herself as she did. Her thoughts were surrounding Justin, and only Justin. A smile planted across her lips, and she remained entirely immobile trying to relax like Justin instructed her to.

Justin lugged the laundry out of her apartment in a basket, and she couldn't help, but to laugh at him, and he just ignored her closing the door behind him. She always found a way to poke fun at him, especially now that he was back, and she was certain he wasn't going anywhere. Alex heard the sound of something, and pulled out her ear-buds, and looked around in time to hear a woosh, and the sound of paper hitting the chair across the room from her, and she cocked her head to the side, and stood putting down her ipod, and walked to the chair lifting the letter.

It didn't have a return address on it, and she furrowed her eyebrow, "Well that's odd" She muttered, and saw that it was addressed to Justin. She bit her bottom lip, and peaked at the door wondering if he would be back soon. She contemplated whether she should read it, or not. The old her would have done it without thinking, but he was acting so bizarre lately, that she feared what he would do if she did.

She licked her lips, and closed her eyes, and let out a sigh starting to open it, and the door swung open, and in wandered Justin whistling, and carrying the empty basket. He stopped when he saw her with the letter, and his eyes widened, and Alex stood frozen.  
"Er this came fo-" She was cut off, by Justin.

"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted at her, and she stood still frozen, as he snatched the letter from her grasp, and she stood her mouth opening, and closing, with only unintelligible noises escaping, and he continued unphased by her in the least, "Don't ever open my mail. Ever!" He shouted, and she trembled for the first time she was truly scared of him. The look in his eyes was indescribable. It was as if he had been taken over, by a wild animal, and the Justin she knew, and loved was gone.

She didn't know what to think as she looked at him finally allowing her mouth to close, and she felt her eyes tearing up, and could only manage a nod, and meekly whispered, "Im sorry Justin...I didn't mean any harm..." She was trembling, and she was quickly losing the battle with her tears, and she shook her head lifting her hands to her eyes wiping at them, and he shook his head.

"That's the thing Alex you never mean any harm, but yet you ruin everything!" He shouted, and stormed out of the living room, and into their shared bedroom slamming the door behind him, and she cried out pains shooting through her back, and abdomen, and she sat down closing her eyes tears falling freely. She was shocked to say the least. Her, and Justin hadn't fought at all in the last few months, and now he was fighting with her over a stupid piece of mail! She was confused, and sickened by her own thoughts.  
She had already hated herself before, and now she hated herself even more, because she felt as if she was hurting Justin, and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. She loved him so much, and now she had done something to upset him. She stroked her stomach trying to calm herself down, but her sobbing refused to cease, and she managed to stop after about 30 minutes of non-stop crying, and all of her tears were drained from her body. She eventually passed out on the couch from exhaustion.

Her dreams were filled with nightmares about Justin, and she could barely think straight. She hadn't thought about what could go wrong with the baby until now, and she was completely concerned about what was happening to her. She needed to be stress, and drama free, and even though she was now passed the stage where she needed to worry about a possible miscarriage she still needed to worry about stress lest it send her into an early birth.

The thoughts racing through her dreams were dreadful, she tossed, and turned on the couch as she could see Justin screaming at her, and hollering, nothing, but constant arguments, and break-ups, then the worry crept back into her mind as she laid there. What if he was planning on leaving again? She awoke on the couch screaming for him, and he was by her side in an instant holding her in his embrace soothing her, and stroking her hair as if nothing had happened, and she looked at him, "Oh Justin...Im sorry it will never happen again...please don't leave me..." She whimpered, and clung to him.

"I won't I promise" He whispered, "I could never leave you..." He told her stroking her hair lightly a sigh escaped his lips, and she remained clinging to him as he held her.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? ;) -torments Baku Babe some more;**


	13. The Truth

The Truth

* * *

The next few days were spent with inescapable tension. So much of her time was being spent avoiding looking at each other that it was driving her crazy. It was as if she had turned into the plague. Justin wouldn't look at her, and wouldn't kiss her, or touch her much at all. He would only help her when she really needed it, and she was starting to get worried about him. She was surprised he hadn't started sleeping on the couch he was acting so bizarre. She was sitting on her usual spot on the couch, and it was nearly dinner time. Justin was in the kitchen cooking, for them both, and the silence was killing her.

She was looking down at her rapidly growing stomach, and stroking it lightly thinking about everything that was happening, and worrying for the millionth time about what was going to happen to the baby once he was born. She was so concerned about it, that she could barely stop worrying. She sighed, and stood from her spot on the couch, and walked to Justin standing beside him. He didn't even look up from the dinner he was cooking, and she knew that they were still silently feuding about what she wasn't exactly certain, but she figured it had to do with the letter she had taken.

"Justin...we need to talk..." she told him reaching up, and wrapping her arms softly around his left arm looking up at him, cocking her head to the side, and she felt his arm completely tense up the second that she touched it, but he knew better than to pull away from her.

"About what?" He asked, and continued to act as if nothing was wrong, and he had no idea what she was talking about, and she let go of his arm stopping forcing him to look at her.

"This, the way your acting, your acting as if I have the black plague, or something!" she told him furrowing her eyebrow in concern, and he sighed putting down the spoon he was holding, and turned off the burner that he was using, and leaned against the counter his arms folded.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about, it is probably just the hormones that are making you suspicious" he told her, and she shook her head throwing her hands up, and let them fall right back down.

"See this is what I mean, this isn't you Justin!" She told him, "Something has changed!" She felt as if she were being ignored in a sneaky way, and that he wasn't going to tell her. It was starting to hurt her feelings to have to be standing here right now, but she was doing it.  
"Alex, everything is fine with me, I promise!" He told her, and placed both his hands on her arms, and she looked at him shaking her head she was ready to slap him. He was hiding something from her, and she didn't like it at all. Especially with the way he was acting.

"Your haven't kissed me, or even touched me in days, do you not love me anymore!" She asked, and felt the tears starting to build up, and she silently cursed the overstimulated senses for causing it. Her eyes rested on him, and he shook his head.

"Alex, I love you, and don't ever think that I don't love you!" He told her gently, and looked into her eyes, "Just let it go, there is nothing wrong with me!" He told her, and leaned down pressing his lips to hers, and she pulled back folding her arms over her chest completely suspicious of him. She didn't know what to do with him. Her hormones were driving her crazy, and he wasn't particularly helping them calm down any.

"You know what?" She asked, and shook her head, "I don't know what to believe anymore" She said with a shrug, and threw her hands in the air, "But I do know I can't believe you" she told him, and walked away putting her hands down, and went into her bedroom, and slammed the door behind her. She sighed, and walked to her bedside laying down on her bed, and crawled under the covers. Every memory she had with Alex, before they had complicated everything was a slightly good one.

She missed the old Justin more than anything, and no matter what she couldn't seem to make him come back to her. She stood from her position on the bed, and knew that she had to do something. Look for anything out of the ordinary, but he hadn't brought any of his things with him. She groaned, and looked around the room. The letter! She knew that she had to find it, and read it, perhaps it would make some form of sense as to what was going on. She started rushing through the room digging in everything she could find looking for the letter.

She finally found it under the mattress, and sat down on the bed biting her bottom lip, and closed her eyes with a sigh. She let out a deep breath opening the envelope pulling out the letter. It was a small paper, and it looked as if it had been written in a hurry. She unfolded it, and sat for several seconds after reading it just thinking.

"You can't run, or hide, You better watch your back Russo"

Was scribbled on the paper, and she felt tears starting to well in her eyes. Damn her emotions. She seemed to be letting them take control alot lately, and it was starting to irk her. She now knew that Justin was in danger, and flashes from the first time he had came back to her since the fight raced in her mind. Whomever beat him up had to have written this letter, but she couldn't understand who would want to do this to Justin? He was such a sweet person, and a dork a lot of the time, but he didn't deserve this. She felt tears rushing from her eyes, and she shook her head wiping at them.

She couldn't believe Justin was in danger, and he hadn't even told her, she didn't know what he had done, or who he had pissed off, but now she didn't just have to fear for his life, but for her, and the baby as well. If this was his idea of being honest with her they were going to have a problem. She heard the sound of the door opening, and looked up glancing over at Justin as he walked into the bedroom, and he froze seeing the note in her trembling hand, and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She was in trouble, and she felt her heart pounding within her chest, as she looked up at him, "Why didn't you tell me!" She shouted at him standing up fear replacing itself with anger. He couldn't put the family in danger like this without telling her, it just couldn't happen.

"Alex...You shouldn't have..." He whispered, and immediately dropped the food he was carrying the sound of it crashing to the floor went unnoticed, "After I told you not to re-" "I don't give a damn what you said to do, and not to do!" She shouted overriding his already speechless voice, "This" She held up the paper waving it around, "should not have been kept from me!" She yelled at him, "What the hell are you thinking Justin! You have someone after you, and your not even telling me!" She shouted.

"What do you want from me!" He shouted back snatching the letter from her hand.

"The truth Justin! That's all I ever wanted was the truth!" She tried walking away, and he pulled her back by the arm looking into her eyes, and shook his head.

"It isn't that simple Alex it was never that simple!" He told her shaking his head as he looked into her eyes.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, "Three months ago when you ended up on my doorstep half dead was this who did that to you!" She asked him pointing towards the letter, and he swallowed.

"You have no idea what they are capable of!" He told her shaking his head looking away from her.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked shaking her head placing both hands on his cheeks forcing him to look into her eyes, "I am always here for you, you know that!" She whispered tears falling again as she stroked his cheeks gently, and he shook his head.

"I didn't want you to be in danger too Alex, I did it for us!" He shook his head, "You don't need to worry, I am going to be just fine..." He told her gently looking into her eyes.

"How do you know that Justin!" She asked, "These people, whomever they are dangerous, and I have seen what they did to you Justin..." She shook her head, "What are we going to do?" she asked, and dropped her hands from his cheeks shaking her head.

"Let me handle it Alex, it isn't anything to do with you,...please..." He shook his head, "Just leave it alone" he told her, and she sighed sitting down on the bed trying to think, trying her hardest to understand what he was saying to her all at once.

"You lied to me, how can I ever trust you again!" She asked him looking up at him all of the light had left her eyes, and she could barely stop crying.  
"Please Alex, I did it to protect you..." He looked defeated as if his entire world was being torn from him with every passing second, and he didn't look as if he could bare even one more second of any of this.

"If you wanted to protect me you would have told me!" She shot back at him hotly, and looked into his eyes, her own looked as if they would burn through his within an instant if given the chance. There was a fire that had been built within them over the course of the last few years, by Justin alone, and it wasn't going to burn out any time soon.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? ;) Baku Babe you know a little bit more ;D**


	14. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

* * *

Love. That used to be everything that drove their relationship, at the very beginning. Alex had started to feel more towards him, and eventually drew in more, and more feelings until at last she was in love with him. She hadn't told him right away, but when she did that was when everything that started. Sneaking into each others rooms late at night, secret dates, and pure madness otherwise known as love. Their arguments had been playful, and were usually over within hours, or even minutes depending on what they were about. Now they had become serious, and less easy to get over. Alex had been sitting on the couch for nearly an hour now contemplating everything that had happened. Now Justin was getting threatened again, and she couldn't stand to see him beat up a second time.

She felt Buster's head between her legs, and she smiled petting his head, and said nothing. For once in her life she just wanted to sit back, and soak everything in, and pray that it would be over soon, and that she wouldn't have to be tortured much longer. She wanted to help Justin, but she didn't know how, because he wouldn't tell her, and now she was stuck in a personal hell that wasn't going to go away unless she could find out who was doing this to him. She knew it was too dangerous for her right now. She was still pregnant, and she had to worry about not only herself, but the baby as well, and she wouldn't be able to fight, or put any added stress on herself. She was certain that wouldn't do any good in the least bit.

"Oh Buster...what do I do?" She muttered looking at her dog stroking his head, and she looked up glancing at the bedroom door. Justin had been in there, and he hadn't come out for an entire hour. It was killing her to not be talking to her brother, and she hated herself for it. She wished she hadn't of gone off on him, but at the same time Justin was much too secretive these days.

The sound of the door opening made her jump, and Buster jumped up on the couch curling into a ball, and laid there. Alex let out a sigh as she watched Justin stalk past her, and towards the door, "Im going out!" He muttered, and she felt hot tears starting in her eyes, and she rushed forward grabbing his arm.

"Please don't leave me...please Justin Please don't leave..." She started sobbing, and trembling all at the same time. She didn't understand her sudden outburst of emotions, and realized it was probably her pregnancy hormones taking over her body like they always did. But at the same time she didn't want to risk Justin leaving her again, so she wanted to keep him here with her.  
"What are you talking about?" He seemed to be in shock, and quickly pulled her into his embrace, and she half fell to her knees, and he lifted her effortlessly into his arms holding her bridal style, as she snuggled against his shirt in hysterics, "Im not leaving for that long..." He told her holding her as she trembled uncontrollably.

"Please just stay, I can't loose you again..." She sobbed, and clung to him. Her fears were coming back, all of them at once. She feared his leaving her forever, and that was always stuffed away in the back of his mind even when he was completely nice to her.

"Shhhh..." He whispered, "Its just the hormones, I'm not going anywhere" He told her, and briskly walked to their bedroom placing her gently down on the bed. She wanted to trust him more than she had ever wanted anything before, but she didn't know how she was ever going to be able to do that.

"You lied to me...and now you expect me to trust you!" She shouted, "Make up your damn mind!" She was in a fit, and she was trembling harder than she had ever trembled before, and she knew that no matter what her heart was going to break one of these days. He was going to snap her into a thousand pieces like he always did, and she could't get that thought out of her mind, even when she had been about to finally get over it, he had to come out of nowhere, and lie to her again breaking what little trust she had built up for him.

"It was for a good reason..." he told her, and sighed gently sitting down on the edge of the bed looking away from her as she trembled, "Just try to believe me..." He told her, and shook his head trying hard not to look at her, as he spoke, and she looked away.  
"Do you even care about me!" She asked him, and he looked back over at her shocked.

"How can you even say that!" He asked looking into her eyes, and grasped her cheeks, "I love you more, than you can possibly imagine, I care about you, and the baby!" he was shaking his head, and holding her face with both of his hands on her cheeks.

"Because it doesn't feel like you care at all" She whispered trying to move away from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her, and he leaned in lightly pressing his lips to hers, and her heart reacted by pounding in her chest. He always seemed able to do that to her even when he wasn't trying.

She was always able to react in this kind of way to his touches, and kisses. His hands left her cheeks, and she pulled away looking into his eyes, "Please don't..." She gasped trying to shake off her lust for him, "Your making it hard to be mad at you..." She whispered, and he smiled softly, and started planting kisses all over her face.

"Really? How about now!" He asked playfully kissing her knowing if he tried hard enough she would forget about her anger, and her mood would change again. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around him pulling him on top of her, and when he finally stopped he was looking down into her eyes. Their eyes locked, and she felt her heart nearly pounding out of her chest, and she knew that it was only a matter of time, before she completely forgave him for hiding that letter from her.

"Promise me right now that you will never leave me..." She whispered lifting her fingers to play with his hair.

"I promise" He told her firmly looking into her eyes, his gaze not wavering, making it hard to mistrust him.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long guys XD & Baku Babe there will never be a Mafia ;) Dream on girl ;P**


	15. Finding Out the Sex

Finding Out the Sex

* * *

The next few days she started attempting to test him in several different ways. Most of which were simple things, and letting him out of her sight a little bit more. Due to her insane emotional changes it was hard not to always think the worst, or to start screaming at him, and she was still trying to get the truth out of him about the letter, but all he would tell her again, and again was that it wasn't important, and she didn't need to know, and it would end in a make-up kiss. She gave up after an entire week of attempting, and just decided if it would put her in danger perhaps then he would come forwards.

They were on their way to the doctor's again, and he was driving. He always appeared to look around nervously whenever they were going anywhere, but she pretended not to notice. Her eyes trailed back towards the outside, all of the passing trees, and scenery to distract herself from him. Sometimes it worked, and other times it didn't. The drive was silent, but not from anger she was just exhausted, so she was attempting to fall asleep. Even though today was fairly exciting, because they were going to find out the sex of the babies that were rapidly developing inside of her.

"What do you think they will be?" Justin asked looking over at her, and she glanced down at her growing belly rubbing it softly, and looked back over at him with a half smile.

"Hopefully two of the same sex" She muttered not wanting them to make the same mistakes that her, and Justin had. Now their lives were never going to be the same, and the babies could be hurt because of what they had done, and that scared her more than anything. She bit on her bottom lip continuing to rub her stomach praying they had two of the same sex growing within her.

"Just because they could be the different sexes doesn't mean they will fall in love" He said, "Look at you, and Max" he tried to use as an example touching the simple subject that both of them had been avoiding. The one mistake they both had made, and couldn't take back no matter what was said, or done. Neither of them were ever going to be able to stop loving the other without some form of spell being cast to stop the love, and even that might not work. She glanced over towards Justin, and he looked back at her his eyes showed pain from this sensitive topic.

"I fell in love with you, never max" She said shaking her head looking back at the road, "And what are we going to tell, mom, and dad, and the children about us?" She asked him she was still worried she had not ever told their parents yet, and what was she going to do lie? Tell them that their uncle Justin was also their father? Then she would have to explain why their grandparents referred to them as brother, and sister. It just wasn't going to end pretty, and she was running out of time to tell everyone, and come up with a satisfying story for them to believe.

"I don't know Alex, we will think of something..." He told her turning his eyes back on the road, and she could see she was pushing this subject too much. It wasn't more than 3 minutes, until they were pulling into the doctor's driveway, and he turned off the car, and unbuckled his seat belt getting out of the car, and walked around to help her out wrapping an arm around her softly closing the door, and kissed her forehead turning her to look into his eyes, "Don't worry, please Alex I will take care of everything" He promised, and smiled gently, she would never know how far he would go to protect her, and the babies.

"I know you want the best Justin, you always have, but it isn't going to work this time..." She whispered tears welling in her eyes, and she started towards the door pulling out of his grip, and opened the door herself walking into the small office, and signed herself in. Justin sighed, and went inside after her sitting down beside her, and she looked over at him as he lightly wiped at her eyes trying to get her to stop crying. She knew that he hated seeing her like this, but she couldn't help herself. She just had so many feelings rushing through her body, and with the raging hormones they never helped at all.

"It will be alright, if I can promise anything it will be that" He told her truthfully the look in his eyes unsettling her stomach, and she nodded gently her tears stopping for his sake, and he reached into her lap grasping her hand squeezing it looking into her beautiful hues not breaking the eye contact.

Within minutes the nurse was calling her name, "Alex Russo!" Was called uneasily into the waiting room where only 3 other people were sitting, and she stood walking towards the lady, Justin right by her side still holding her hand tightly, and she followed the nurse into the room that she had been in last time. The machine that was going to tell her the sex of her babies was across the small room, and she nervously sat where they told her to, and looked at Justin who was seated next to her stroking her hand gently, "The doctor will be in momentarily!" the nurse said walking back into the hallway.

She looked over at Justin, and he smiled squeezing her hand again with an uneasy look in his eyes. She looked up at the ceiling, and kept her hand in his. It comforted her right now, and she wasn't entirely certain why it just did. She needed all the comfort she could get, and she closed her eyes drifting into a half sleep as Justin lightly stroked her hand with his thumb.

It wasn't long before the doctor came in, and she awoke again looking over towards the lady who had her usual smile, "You ready to find out the sex of the kids?" She asked with enthusiasm, and all Alex could do was nod watching as she washed her hands before drying them on the paper towel, and pulled on her rubber gloves walking to her, and sat down on the stool lifting up her shirt, and sprayed the gel onto her stomach lightly placing the small device on her stomach, and rubbed the gel around the picture coming up on the screen.

Alex looked at Justin, and then the screen seeing the two rapidly developing babies inside of her, and just seeing them moving was enough to bring her joy. She didn't think she could handle it if either of them died. Her eyes focused on the monitor seeing the small moving babies, and she sighed gently contently. The doctor took a few seconds, and said, "They look extremely healthy!" She looked back at them both, and Alex let out a sigh, and smiled.

"That's great news" She tried to look less nervous than she felt, and a sigh escaped her lips looking over towards her brother she squeezed his hand again, and turned her attention back to the monitor the doctor looked back as well.

"It looks like this one" She pointed to the one of the right of the screen, "Is a girl" She heard Alex let out a sigh, and went back to the monitor, "And the one on the left is.." She studied it looking back to Alex, "A boy" She said gently, and Alex heard her heart starting to pound in her chest, and she felt as if she would hurl all of her breakfast onto the floor. She felt tears brimming her eyes, and tried to feign happiness as the doctor stood, and wiped off her belly, and allowed her to pull her shirt down, "Congradulations it looks like you have a little of both" She laughed softly.

Alex looked over at Justin who stroked her hand with his trying to silently reassure her though the entire time he hadn't said a word. She knew that he was thinking exactly what she was, and the doctor looked over at them, "I will be right back I will just go, and print off the pictures" She said, and walked out closing the door behind her. Within minutes she came back, and gave them the pictures, and they were out of the office fast. When they finally did make it to the car Alex sat silently for several seconds, before bursting into frantic tears. She leaned over, and Justin reached out holding her, and pulled her onto his lap even though it was an incredibly hard task he managed, and she laid on him sobbing as he comforted her whispering in her ear trying to calm her down, and she was shaking terribly, "W-w-what are we g-g-gunna d-d-do?" She sobbed trying to speak, but more tears rushed down her cheeks, and he shook his head.

"I don't know" he whispered, and just prayed that the children wouldn't end up like they had.

"I don't want this for them" She whispered tears rushing from her eyes clinging to him. The constant pain, and the endless doubts about him leaving her, because of how wrong this was was not what she wanted her children to have to go through. She didn't even want to be going through this. If she didn't love Justin like she did she never would have. She laid in his arms endlessly for a long time the sobs never stopped.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took sooooo long I had writers block & was just lazy -.-**


	16. Once Again

Once Again

Alex remains in a dull trance the entire ride back to the apartment, every part of her body felt numb, and she was still trembling from crying for the past hour, and Justin looks at her concerned as he at last stops the car in it's usual parking space near the apartment, and she presses her lips firmly together to prevent herself from shedding even one more tear. She hated to show her weakness even though her entire body was threaded with obvious weakness, and Justin could see right through the front she was putting up, but he couldn't exactly do anything about it. Once Alex set her mind to something she was more stubborn than a single ant trying to move a piece of bread three times it own size. It wasn't possible to win an argument.

"Are you going to come in?" He asked at last, and she knew that he had given in to her stubbornness, and she simply blinked looking down at her feet her eyes closed briefly to try, and remain concealing her try thoughts, and feelings behind the feelings, and she nodded not trusting her voice. He took the keys from the cars ignition, and opened his car door giving her one last glance before stepping out onto the asphalt, and closed the door behind him traipsing across the grass towards the front of the apartment building. He knew the best thing he could do was to leave her to her thoughts, and she was grateful for that much.

She only stayed in the car for five more minutes, before her numb body dragged itself from the car, and closed the door behind her. She felt as if her body had betrayed her, and in turn god himself had betrayed her. She couldn't allow a repeat of her, and Justin she simply couldn't bare it in her soul. Every part of her body remained numb as she dragged herself into the apartment door closing it behind her, and leaned against it sliding to the ground. Justin was across the room watching her as if debating whether to leave her alone, or go to her, and comfort her. He seemed to choose to leave her as she was, and sit down on the couch. She was grateful for his decision, and she tucked her knees to her chest trying to erase the thoughts from her mind of the twins.

None of her prayers had ever been answered, and she doubted that no matter how hard she prayed none ever would be. She tucked her face into her knees, and a small sigh escaped as she tried to for once regain her composure, and not cry at all. She needed to give herself at least that much strength. She pulled herself from the ground, and walked across the tiled kitchen floor to the carpet, and walked past Justin, and into the bedroom closing it behind her where she was greeted by Buster who could tell her unhappiness, and wanted to comfort her like he always did. She leaned down, and patted his head, and whispered softly, "Good boy..." and sat silently onto the bed, and closed her eyes allowing herself to fall back limply.

All of the pain that she felt when she was thinking of Justin was more than she could bare. She felt so many emotions that it was nearly impossible to listen to her heart, and for once be safe, and free from regret. She had so many regrets in her life, and her being with Justin was only one of them. She regretted falling in love with him, but overall she regretted getting pregnant by him. Their babies were in danger of being deformed, or worse, and no matter what she thought about the entire problem it wasn't going to change the truth. She was a monster, and she wished that she could use her magic to turn back time, and never look at Justin in the way that she did, but she knew that now that he was within her mind that he was here to stay.

She pressed her lips into a tight line, and kept her eyes closed, as Buster jumped up onto the bed curling beside her. She had to go shopping soon, and buy the babies a few things, but she just couldn't bring herself to think about anything right now except what she currently was. She knew this was going to be another sleepless night beside Justin.

The remainder of the night she spent in bed, and Justin joined her when he grew tired, and slept beside her silently holding her as he always did. Within the next two weeks she decided that it was being incredibly selfish. She was worrying her brother as well as her own dog, and it was taking it's toll on all of them. She was wearing Justin out. She could see it in his eyes. He held dark circles beneath them, and he hadn't bedded her in nearly a month. It was the longest time that they had gone without being together since he had come back to her, and it concerned her. She could see the worry etched into his features, and tonight she wanted to change his worries. She had started to get up more, and more, and do a little bit more around the house.

It was the least she could do, she desperately wanted the dark circles under Justin's once light-like eyes to disappear, and stay gone. She decided to try something she hadn't done in a long while. Act a little bit like she used to when they were younger. Nothing more than naive teenagers, and they had seen the world in each others eyes. She was cleaning the kitchen, and he was walking from their bedroom, and towards the door to the house, "I have to go shopping do you need anything?" He asked his voice was dull, and completely emotionless as if he had been lost entirely to himself.

Her gaze turned towards him, and she smiled softly over at Justin, "Nothing as of right now" She said, and he nodded in understanding, and walked from the house murmuring a half hearted 'be back later' as he did. She sighed gently, and knew that she had to do something about his constant gloominess she was starting to feel awful, because she knew she was half the reason if not the entire reason for his ways. She finished up the kitchen, and went to Buster stroking his head gently, and he barked happily wagging his tail, and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth gently.

She walked into the bedroom, and into her closet digging, and pulled out a few of her old clothes that she used to wear, and she dug through until she found her bathing suit, her bikini that she used to wear for Justin, and she figured that even if she looked like a giant pregnant woman in it perhaps she could get Justin to show some emotion. If this didn't drag him out of himself than there was no hope left for him. She pulled on the bottoms, and struggled to get the top to fit her growing breasts, but she managed looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She hated the way she looked, and grimaced at what she saw, but she knew that it was the best she could think of to snap him out of his mood even if she wasn't sure that she would ever snap out of her own. she knew that she had to for his sake at the very least. She sighed softly looking into the mirror again, before walking out of the room, and laying down on the couch. She waited for his return eagerly, and when she heard him at the door she rushed back into the bedroom waiting until he brought in all the groceries, and immediately starting putting them away where they belonged. She knew that he was doing the usual of being with her, but not being with her at the same time. It was starting to damn near kill her to be with him like this.

She stood from her spot on the bed, and walked from the bedroom flipping her hair around trying her hardest to make it look sexy, but she was pretty sure that she had failed. She walked towards the kitchen soundlessly walking behind Justin, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, and he stopped moving, "I love you" She whispered softly into his ear, and he turned around, and froze seeing what she was wearing, and she saw the moment of recognition on his face, and just as quickly a blush spread to his cheeks, and he couldn't stop looking at her.

"I-I..." Words were lost to him, and she lifted her arm pressing her index finger to his lips, and a devious smile plagued her features, as she removed her finger from his lips replacing it with her lips, and wrapped her arms around him gently pulling him against her. Every part of her body was on fire, as she felt the warmth spreading through her body. She needed this probably as much as he did, and she felt him reacting to her his member hardening against her stomach, and moaned into the kiss, as he pulled her to him, lifting her from the floor wrapping her legs around his waist. It had been too long since they had been intimate, and she knew that he sensed that they needed to do this as well. His body had been begging for it his instant reactions proved it.

He started walking carrying her towards the entrance to the bedroom closing the door behind them, and pressed her gently to the bed, and climbed on top of her pulling off her bikini top clumsily kissing across her neckline, and taking in her beauty. She looked up at him admiring the contours of his skin, and saw his look of pure lust, as she pulled at his shirt removing it from his body, and he proceeded with the tedious task of removing his jeans, and boxers, and they wound up kicked to the floor at the end of the hands moved up pulling his lips back down to meet his the look of pure want, and need was in his eyes, and she knew that he had been holding back for the past month even now it was difficult for him to let go, and she felt his lips hesitate against her skin, and his lips stilled against the skin of her neck, and he sat up to look into her eyes that were alight with colours, "It's alright Justin" She whispered softly reassuring him, "There's nothing wrong with this" She said trying to make him see how much she needed him, and he nodded softly pressing his lips back to hers without any further hesitation, and once again their bodies joined as one against the light of the moon, and for the first time everything felt alright again for Alex.


	17. Unexpected Visit

Unexpected Visit

* * *

The sound of knocking awoke her, and she rolled over in Justin's arms feeling his bare chest pressed against her own bare body. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up looking down at Justin who was also awakening to the sound of the knocking, and she immediately started jumping out of bed, "Justin c'mon get dressed!" She told him throwing his shirt at him trying to awaken him.

"I wanna sleep..." He mumbled rolling over, and she shook her head pulling on the rest of her clothes, and folded her arms over her chest, and stamped her foot on the carpet. She knew that the only people who came to visit was their family, and they couldn't know that she was sleeping with Justin.

She growled under her breath, and shouted, "One minute" to whomever was at the door, and grabbed her wand from the table, and muttered a few words, and clothes instantly appeared on Justin, and she put it down walking into the living room, and saw that Buster was at the door waiting for her to open it so he could smell whomever was out there. Alex opened the door looking to see Max standing in front of her. The last person she would expect to be standing on her doorstep, and the worst part was that no one from the family aside from Justin knew that she was pregnant.

"M-max!" She said looking at him still in shock. She didn't know what to say to him. Her mind was spinning in circles, as he looked her up, and down his eyes stopping on her rather large baby bump, and she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to have to explain to the family about this baby. Not yet, "Erm...what a surprise..." She said softly.

"Not half as big as mine im sure..." He told her, and shook his head at his older sister stepping into the apartment, and Buster sniffed Max all over, before walking back to the couch, and laid down. He wasn't the kind of dog that would hassle newcomers, and Buster had already met Max before a few times. Justin strolled out of the bedroom rubbing his head, and Max looked over at him, and folded his arms across his chest, "You knew, and no one told me!" Max asked pointing to Alex's stomach.

Justin looked at Max sheepishly, and stuffed his hands into his pockets gazing down hard at his feet, and Alex knew that he had no idea how to explain anything. All it took was one slip of the tongue, and Max would know that Justin was the father of this baby. Alex rubbed her stomach biting her bottom lip, and shook her head as well.

"I didn't want to tell anyone Max..." She told him softly, and looked down trying her hardest to think of an explanation, as to why Justin knew about the pregnancy when no one else did. She glanced at Justin trying to force him to offer her help, but he didn't say anything, as much at a loss for words as she was.

"You told Justin though!" Max shouted glaring at Alex, and she trembled as tears started to build in her eyes. Max had never yelled at her before, and her hormones were forcing her to take it harder than she normally would, and Justin stepped forward at last.

"It wasn't like that Max...I found out the same way you did" He said, another lie clearly passing between them, and more anger raged through Max. Alex knew that no one in the family was going to be happy that she had a baby, and didn't know who the father was. She would probably be in trouble, if not shunned, and she would be shunned if she told them the truth as well, so Alex was in a tough situation no matter what way she played her cards.

"No of course it wasn't!" He shouted back, "Because why would anyone tell me!" He shook his head his eyes once again on Alex, "So what are you just whoring around instead of actually dating, because last time I checked you didn't have a boyfriend!" Max continued the rage building inside him as the moments passed, "Did you start selling yourself on street corners, and were too ashamed to tell the family!" He continued to press the subject, and Alex burst into tears, and Justin surged forward punching Max.

Within seconds both Max, and Justin were on the ground fighting like mortal enemies, "Take it back!" Justin shouted, and Max continued throwing punches.

"You can't make me, your not bigger than me anymore!" Max shouted back, and Alex started sobbing, and crying shaking her head attempting to pull them off of each other.

"Please Justin...Max! Stop!" She was trembling, and Max pushed back shoving Alex to the ground, in the mess of fighting, and Alex scooted back, and away from the fighting, and stood, "Fine! Kill each other!" She shouted, and stormed from the room, tears falling from her cheeks. She shouldn't have been trying to stop the fight she could have been internally damaged, especially now that she had babies growing inside of her.

She threw herself down on the bed, and listened to the sound of Buster barking, and the boys fighting. It was too much for her she hated when they did this, and she couldn't tell Max the truth it was too much to tell him the truth, and she was trying to calm herself, as she felt the kicking of her babies within her stomach frantically. They knew something was wrong, and Alex rubbed her stomach, "Shhh it's going to be alright..." She whispered softly to her stomach, and closed her eyes wiping at the tears with her free hand.

It took about ten minutes, but the fighting finally stopped in the living room, and the sound of her door opening forced her to look up. Her babies had stopped kicking, and were calming down inside of her. Justin was bruising all over his face, and probably in other places beneath his clothes, and she was pretty sure that Max was just as bad, and she closed her eyes shaking her head looking away from him.

"Must you fight?" She asked her voice held deep emotion, and she still refused to look at him as he stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry Alex..." He whispered, it seemed to be his favorite phrase, or at least something he said to her quite frequently, and it irked her after a while.

"Is that all you ever say!" She asked him, "Sorry? As if that can fix every damn problem!" She growled under her breath, and turned away from him, "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough Justin" She whispered, "Even you should know that" She continued to look down at the bed, and fiddled with the covers still refusing to look at her brother, even when mere weeks ago she would have been fussing over him like crazy, but right now, she figured he deserved the pain. He had started it in the first place, "Hes just upset, because he didn't know, and he has the right to be..." Alex whispered.

"He's your brother he should never speak about you like that!" Justin defended himself clenching his bruised, and bloodied hands into fists, as he looked down at her, as usual defending the things that he did wrong, and she couldn't take it.

She stood, and slammed Justin against the wall with more force than he had probably expected, and she saw him wince from the pain she had inflicted, "Your my god damn brother, and we shouldn't be what we are!" She glared at him reminding him of what they had together, and he closed his eyes, and sighed, before opening them again.

"But I would never say those things about you..." He told her truthfully, and she shook her head.

"Thats is beside the point! I shouldn't need you like I do...Its not right..." She told him, and she couldn't believe that for the first time she was actually the one telling him that this was wrong, when he had been the one to tell her the entire time that he shouldn't be here.

"Alex...I just wanted to defend you..." He told her truthfully shaking his head, "Even as a brother it is only right to defend your honor..." He told her truthfully looking into her eyes.

"My honor is already gone, and so is yours Justin" She told him, and dropped her hands from his body walking from the room, and into the living room, where Max was sitting on the couch petting a agitated Buster as he looked over at Alex. Max looked much worse than Justin, he had a busted lip, and bruises along his entire body.

He looked defeated as he looked up at Alex, "Im sorry..." he whispered, and she walked to his side sitting down gently on the couch.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have tried to keep this from you, I won't do it again" Alex told him, and looked into his eyes, and shook her head, "I didn't want anyone in the family to know I was pregnant, but now I guess it's out..." She said with a simple shrug, "come one" She said lifting his arm standing, and he stood as well, and she walked him to the bathroom, and took a washcloth from the hall closet, and sat him down on the edge of the bathtub, closing the bathroom door behind them.

She heard the sound of Justin in the bedroom fumbling around, and she knew that he was going to be angry later that she hadn't taken his side this time, but he was wrong. He should have never hurt Max like he had, even if he did say something that wasn't very nice. Alex pressed her lips together, and wet the washcloth walking to Max, and pulled his shirt off checking his entire body, and saw the newly forming bruises, and she pressed the warm washcloth to them, and he visibly winced as she did.

"It's alright" She said gently, "It will only hurt for a minute, and Max nodded. Even though he was 19 she still treated him as if he were younger. She always had, and probably always would. It was just the way she was around him.

"I didn't mean any of it Alex" Max said gently, as she continued to clean him up, and wiped at his hands, and he winced again from the pain. His hands looked no better than Justin's, and she walked to the bathroom cabinet pulling out some cream, and rubbed it on his hands.

"I know you didn't, I forgive you" She said, and sat down on the toilet seat lid, and looked at him feeling the babies kick she smiled, and lifted Max's hand, and pressed it to her stomach, "Your niece, and nephew are kicking" she said, and he nodded feeling them moving within her stomach.

"What about Justin will you forgive him?" Max asked her removing his hand from her stomach, and she looked at him for a few seconds pondering the question.

At last she nodded, "I will eventually, he can be very frustrating at times though" Alex said, and kissed Max's forehead, and he hugged her gently standing from where she had made him sit down, and pulled on his shirt again, and turned back to her.

"We can't hide in here forever..." He said with a smile, and she smiled back standing from her place on the toilet lid, and walked from the bathroom, and she saw Justin in the doorway to her bedroom glaring at her. He was jealous she knew that look, and a blush crept over her cheeks. She knew what he was thinking, and it was never going to happen.

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys :D Did you like it? && Baku Babe XD I always use old fashioned words its different, and unique ;) & thank you to all the other reviewers :D I totally would never finish this without you guys :)**


	18. Breaking Through

Breaking Through

* * *

Over the course of the rest of the day Alex could feel the tension in the room. Even Buster could sense the tension, and was staying in the corner away from everyone sleeping as usual. Alex made dinner, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of clanking pots, and pans as she walked from place to place within the kitchen trying to keep the peace. She could feel the babies within her stomach kicking at her even they could feel how complicated things were getting.

Max was on the couch looking up at the ceiling, and Justin was sitting across from him glaring at him every chance he could get. The jealousy was building between them even though Max knew nothing of the competition. Alex wasn't even going to bother getting into the fight it wasn't worth the stress, and time it would take to explain to Justin that he needed to trust her. She knew what was best for everyone, and she also knew that Max had every reason in the world to be upset with the both of them. At least he didn't know about Justin being with her, and that was more than enough for her.

She finished making the Spaghetti, and walked to the kitchen table placing down the steaming pot in the center, and glanced over at the glowering boys, "Get over here the dinner is done!" She called to the both of them for once she didn't want to fight, especially since her, and Justin had just gotten past a bough of fighting as it was. She wanted to bring them back together, but she didn't know how, and that scared her more than anything. She couldn't loose Max, and she definitely couldn't live without Justin. She knew that the both of them had to sort this out. It was the only way.

Justin walked to the table, and took his usual spot, and Max took his, and both sat down miraculously saying absolutely nothing. Alex sighed, and seated herself at the table watching them. Looking from Justin to Alex, and Max reached out to serve himself, "Ladies first!" Justin said firmly pulling the pot away, and pushing it towards Alex, and she raised an eyebrow at him, but wasn't even able to do anything, before Max recoiled.

"No youngest first!" Max pulled the pot back over to himself, and glared at Justin. Alex knew where this was going it was going to be an endless turmoil of fighting. She could see that now.

"It is clearly Ladies!" Justin pulled the pot back to himself, and shoved it again towards Alex who firmly pulled it away from the both of them, and said.

"I will serve BOTH of you if you can't serve yourselves!" She stood, and pulled the lid off the pot, and took the server pulling a wad of spaghetti out, and dumped it on Justin's plate before pulling a wad out, and dumped it on Max's plate as well, and both boys would have had steam coming out of their ears if they had been able to she could see it. Shaking her head she sat back down, and served herself before putting the pot back in the middle of the table.

Reluctantly both boys started eating, and she shook her head as she looked down. The babies were getting upset again she could feel them kicking within her stomach. She hated when they fought like this, and she was used to it, because they had been doing it since they were children. There was bitter silence held at the table, and it was several minutes of forks clinking on plates, and hateful glares before Alex couldn't take anymore.

"God damn it! Can you two not get along for ten minutes!" She asked slamming her fork down causing both of them to look over at her, and her cheeks were completely flushed red, and her eyes were narrowed in spite of everything that was happening.

"But hes being an ass!" Max wailed at Alex, and she slammed her hand down on the table.

"I don't care stop glaring at each other, and just get the fuck along!" She was furious with the both of them, and she glared at them both, "I never want to see either of you beating on the other ever again! I don't want to see one glare, or even a gesture at each other!" She shouted at them, and they both flinched, "Now grow up, and act your age!" She looked from Max to Justin as if daring either one of them to complain, or challenge her words. She was not in the mood to have herself challenged, and she was defiently not in the mood to watch them argue about what was happening, and why.

After several seconds of silence Alex resumed eating, and both boys shifted their eyes down to their plates, and resumed eating as if nothing had happened, and she was relieved. They were putting stress on her, and in turn the baby. She didn't see anything wrong with getting along for a small amount of time, and she watched as Max lifted his hand, and lifted the server knocking the pot over all over Justin, and Justin stood up spageeti falling off of him, onto the floor. He was furious, "You did that on purpose!" He shouted.

"Did not!" Max shouted back, and Alex threw down her fork, and walked from the table. She wasn't about to do this again. She really wished they would grow up, and stop acting like children, but they were making it quite evident that that wasn't a possibility for them. They barely noticed her leave they were too busy shouting at each other to care what was happening. That pissed her off more than anything else as she, and Buster both went into her room, and she slammed the door behind her.

She could still hear the sound of their shouting from the bedroom, and she could hear the sound of food flying through the air. She shook her head, and lifted a pillow screaming into it as loud as she could. They couldn't be in the same house. That was just as apparent as the fact that they couldn't get along was. She needed time to escape the house, and she was pretty sure no one would notice her absence anyway, and she stood up walking to the closet, and changed her clothes.

Buster looked up at her, and she looked down at him, "It's alright Buster I can't stay here" she muttered, and pulled on a new pair of clothes leaning down, and connected a leash to Buster's neck, and wandered from the room, and into the living room walking past the boys who were too caught up in throwing food, and punching each other to notice her leaving. She walked right out the door undetected, and sighed feeling the cool air against her skin.

She felt as if her head would explode, and she felt Buster tugging her along the path her eyes were clouded with exhaustion, and she walked with him all the way to the park, before sitting down on a park bench. The babies were still in her stomach for once, and she kept replaying all of the memories in her mind as she laid against the bench. All of the times she had looked into Justin's eyes, and felt her heart skipping beats within her chest, and all of the times she had felt his body pressed against hers in passionate lust. She shook her head erasing the memories momentarily, and the thoughts of Max being alone with Justin was slightly unnerving. They were both fighting over nothing, men, and their egos. She closed her eyes, and relaxed, as Buster jumped up on the bench beside her, and looked at her. She kept her eyes closed thinking about everything hat was happening. She laid there for a few minutes, before standing again. She had at last cleared her thoughts, and her mind, and she had made it up entirely.

She walked all the way back to the apartment complex her dog dragging along beside her, and she went inside opening the door, and she heard the silence all around her as she walked into the living room, and she looked around. Max, and Justin were staring at each other from across the room glaring both had their jaws set. She figured she hadn't missed much, and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Come with me Justin" She said softly reaching down, and lifted his arm, and he rose standing in front of her, and walked with her towards the bedroom, Max watching their every move, and she closed the door behind them, and immediately turned on Justin, "Alright what is it Justin?" She asked him, "Why are you so mad?"

He looked at her, and then away, and sat down on the bed, before looking back up at her, and into her eyes, "I'm not" He said without a quiver in his voice, and she pressed her lips tightly together, and sat next to him on the bed.

"You can't lie to me Justin, I can read you like a book" She told him looking into his eyes, "Your angry, and I want to know why" She wasn't about to give in. Her hormones were going insane within her body, and she was beyond letting him feed her lies, and bullshit. This was something she wouldn't drop.

"I am not lying!" He said, and glared at her, "I am not mad!" he looked at her still his eyes searching hers.

"Fine, I can't play your games anymore, lie to yourself, Lie to everyone!" She said, and stood in a fit of anger, but felt him grabbing her hand stopping her from leaving him, and he stood to join her, his anger calming.

"I don't want to loose you..." His voice trailed off, and he shook his head looking into her eyes.

"Thats what this is all about!" She asked him, "You think that you are going to loose me to Max!" She slapped him hard across the face, "I am carrying your baby for god's sake!" She shouted, and he fell back against the bed. He hadn't been expecting her to strike him, "You complete asshole!" She growled, and she heard the sound of the door opening.  
"Hes the father!" Max asked his eyes were wide, and he looked ill to his stomach. She looked at her mouth gaping, and so did Justin, and Max fainted falling to the ground.

"Damn it!" She growled under her breath as she ran to catch him, and looked over at Justin, "What do we do now?" She asked looking over at him terrified.

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUN XD && Deamon Dawg I think that Max isn't necessarily smart, but he matured over time like most boys do ;) His maturity is greater than his smartness :D JS XD


	19. Making it up

Making it up

Max remained in her arms, as Justin rushed towards the both of them kneeling, beside her on the ground. She was in complete, and utter hysterics. She had no idea what she was going to do, now that the secret had been dropped directly into Max's lap. This was not going to end well especially, if word ever got back to their parents. Would Max keep quite? Of course over the years his obvious stupidity stuck out, but not even Max could be this stupid about a clear relationship that going on between the both of them.

"What are we going to do!" She was in hysterics, and trembling as she held her little brother tears streaming frantically down her cheeks, and her shoulders were shaking as she was pulled into his arms. She bit her bottom lip every piece of her felt shattered. This was the last thing she had wanted, and now of course it had to happen. She was trembling, and she felt Justin pulling her into his embrace.

"Right now we need to worry about the baby...we can't worry about Max...please calm down..." he was trying to calm her. He had read several baby books already, and knew that he wasn't going to be able to calm her down easily, because of the raging hormones that were causing her to act as she was. Her arms wrapped around him, and she continued to tremble. He stood, and walked her to the couch sitting her down gently, before going to Max, who was now being sniffed by Buster.

"Max...?" Justin asked, and shook him gently trying to rouse him from his sleep. He stirred, and Alex felt her stomach twisting in knots despite the baby's, as she watched Max groan slightly, before he started to sit up. Alex's eyes closed, and she lowered her head into her hands sobbing once more.

Max pulled back away from Justin, shaking his head, "Get away from me!" He said, and Justin let go of him crossing his arms, as Max stood looking around himself, from Justin who was now standing, over to Alex who was sobbing her eyes out on the couch. Buster climbed up on the couch next to Alex, and she lazily stroked the dogs head.

"Let me get this straight! You two have created a baby, and have yet to tell our parents!" He was beyond annoyed with the both of them it was apparent in his voice, and Alex sobbed even louder at the thought of telling their mom, and dad. Her mother would kill them, since she was the more strict of the parents.

"Please Max...Please don't tell them!" Alex begged him shaking her head, "It will shame our family...Please!" She was in hysterics, and Justin was once more on the couch with his arm around her, and his fingers gently stroked her hair as he glanced at her wiping her tears.

"Not tell anyone! So what are you going to do! Show up at mom, and dad's and be like hey guys! Congratulations!" He was furious, Alex had never seen him more so, and he had every right to be in all honesty she was dreading the conversation she needed to have with her mom. The baby was already developing inside of her stomach, and was already showing under her clothes. Their parents would know the second they saw her, that she was pregnant. Her stomach was sticking out, and she looked pregnant.

"I know Max...just please promise me...I need to tell them." Alex said as Justin wiped the last of her tears.

Max looked at her in defeat, "Fine. But don't think for one second that I am alright with any of this." he said, and Alex raced to him pulling him into her embrace.

"Thank you!" She whispered to him, and kissed his forehead. She was glad that at least she would have the joy of telling their parents herself. It was going to take a lot of time, and effort to be able to tell them though. She knew that they wouldn't be very happy, but it was better if they heard it from her. She was already 4 months along. She could be having the babies in about 2 months, and if they didn't know before she had them all hell was going to break lose for sure.

"We will tell mom, and dad tomorrow." She decided after a moment, and both Justin, and Max looked at her stunned into silence.

Justin was the first to speak, "Tomorrow? So soon?" he asked, and she nodded, "Everything? Even the fact that it's mine?" Max shuddered at the thought quite noticeably, but didn't say anything.

"We can't tell them that...but we can at least tell them it exists." She said after a moment her fingers tracing through her hair, as she looked down at the babies inside of her stomach. She rubbed it softly, a sigh escaping from her lips as she looked at it. She wasn't who she would say the father was, but she knew that she couldn't say it was Justin.

Sadly, Max they would believe, but never Justin. He was their prize child, and never did anything wrong, they would have a conniption fit if they find out Justin did something wrong. Now her they wouldn't even blink. She pressed her lips tightly together, and sighed running her fingers across her stomach.

"If you two want to yell, go ahead...but I am not feeling so well..." Alex told them with a sigh, and walked from the room Buster, who could tell something wrong did the same, and she walked all the way to her bedroom, falling into bed. Justin followed her to tuck her in, knowing that she slept occasionally for extended periods because of the baby.

"Sleep then baby." He whispered softly to her, and she nodded up at him with a sigh rolling away from him onto her side, and hugged the body pillow Justin had bought for her, before she fell asleep. She was exhausted as she laid there, and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

* * *

That night came, and went, and so did lots of arguing between Justin, and Max. It wasn't long until Max was basically forcing them all out of the house to go to their parents. Alex was dreading telling them anything about the children, but she was taking the ultrasound pictures with her so they could see the rapidly developing babies. She was helped by Justin all the way to the car, before he helped her gently inside, and closed the car door. He got in beside her, and, started the car. Max was forced to sit in the back since Justin couldn't tolerat him up front.

"Now everyone act respectful around mom, and dad, and perhaps they won't kill us..." Alex said looking from Justin to Max, but especially at Justin who couldn't seem to leave their younger brother alone. She felt like she was their mother too sometimes, and that slightly irritated her.

Justin pulled out of the driveway, and drove on down the street his eyes gazing at the road, and Alex stared out the window nervously rubbing her stomach as they drove closer, and closer to their parents house. It was so unnerving knowing that they would be seeing them. They had picked a Sunday to go. It was perfect since the sub shop wasn't open on Sundays, and there wouldn't be any distractions. All she had to do was tell them, and then they could freak out, and Alex could go back home, leave Max behind, and sleep. Peacefully.

Just the thought made her smile, and took her mind off of what their reactions would be. They had decided to tell her Alex was raped since it was easiest, and in case they wanted to press charges there was always the fact that they didn't know whom had done it so it was an open case. Yes. They had it all worked out, now there was only telling them. That was going to be the hardest part.

Once they pulled up in front of the sub shop all three of them had knots in their stomach, and Alex could feel the babies kicking harder than usual. She undid her seat belt, and opened the car door slipping out, and looking around herself. She let out a sigh, and started silently towards the front door giving them each one last warning look, before knocking on the door. It wasn't long before it opened, and their father stood greeting them. He had gotten so much older looking, and more worn since the last time Alex had seen him.

"Daddy!" She hugged him quickly, and he looked from Alex to Justin, before his eyes rested on her swollen belly, and he just stared silently at them all. She wasn't sure what his reaction was, he was completely unreadable, but she could tell this wasn't going to be good. He opened the door, and allowed all three of them to step inside, "Hunny!" He yelled, "The kids are home!" He shouted, and their mother rushed down the stairs.

"Really!" She called, and said, "I have missed you all so-" She cut herself off, when she saw the guilty look on Alex's face, and her stomach, her mouth hanging open mid-word. Alex stepped forward immediately taking this as her time to say something while no one else was.

"Before you say anything, I know I should have told you...but I was so afraid you would be upset...I..." her voice trailed off, and she burst into her usual dramatic tears that always seemed to work on her parents, "I was...raped..." The words were muffled, and her mother who had seconds before been about to yell, now looked completely speechless, and without thinking pulled her daughter into her arms, and Max who looked annoyed walked up the stairs, and out of sight. While Justin just stayed put.

"Oh...Hunny...Why didn't you come to us right away?" Her mother asked, and stroked her hair as she pulled back, looking at their father who was now beyond shock, he looked furious.

"Whoever hurt my little girl, is going to pay!" He was furious, and with reason as it were she had told them she were raped. Just walked forward.

"We don't know who did it..." he said, and their dad shook his head.  
"I will still find out!" He was furious, and he started raving as he walked away down the basement stairs, and their mother sighed looking at Alex.

"Sweetheart you should know that we could never be mad at you about this..." She told her gently wiping at her tears soothingly. She couldn't even look her mother in the eyes, because she knew that what her mother was telling her was true, but she didn't know what to say.

Justin stepped forward, "She has twins...or...erm is pregnant with them." He told their mother, and took the pictures from Alex showing their mother who eyed the pictures silently staring at them, tearing up. She was clearly upset about the apparent rape, and now the fact that she was going to have grandchildren.

Alex felt awful for lying to them, but what could she do? This time the truth was so much worse than the lie, no matter which way you told it, "You could come stay here, live back at home if you need to..." Her mother whispered in-between tears, and Alex shook her head.

"I have my own apartment, and Justin is staying with me..." She told her mother kindly trying to turn down the offer, and her mother nodded gazing at the pictures still. She couldn't believe that her baby was pregnant with twins. Alex looked at Justin. At least the worst was over. They had told their parents now, and they knew everything that they were going to be allowed to know. Alex could never allow them to know the truth it would be too painful, and she knew that it would absolutely break her mother's heart to know her babies had grown up to love each other.

Some things were better left unsaid, and this was one of them. Their mother sat down at the table gazing at the pictures silently. Her own hair had started to gray, and Alex could tell that she had grown older too. She shouldn't have kept this from her mother, especially not her. She looked so heartbroken that they had kept this from her.

* * *

**AN: AN UPDATE! YOU MEAN SHE HASN'T DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! I know I am sorry guys! XD I had a major case of writers block ;D**  
**I want to hear your ideas where would you like to see it go from here? Suggestions are always welcome! More steamy sex? Less crying? Anything I am doing wrong? Review!**


End file.
